Anotaciones de un Lunático
by Maijo
Summary: Remus tiene ciertos secretos: Es un licántropo y ama a Sirius Black. Sean parte de la vida de estos chicos y los cambios que el amor provoca en ellos. Slash. Parejas: Remus y Sirius. James y Lily. Gracias Irati por presentarme este mundo
1. Anotaciones de un Lunático

**Anotaciones de un lunático.**

En mella de mis necesidades de desahogo y mi tan prudente falta de confianza en todo el mundo, (salvo James y Sirius, pero hay cosas que no me atrevo a confesar ni a mí mismo), te contaré mis cosas a ti. Mi cuaderno de anotaciones y poemas varios.

Dado que serás para mí un amigo más, me parece injusto que no tengas un nombre, o al menos un seudónimo o abreviatura.

Me gustan las letras, así que eso será. Te llamaré S. (¡¿Cuán obvio puedes ser Lupin!?)

Bueno, sabrás que siempre me ha gustado escribir y sabrás aún mejor, que todas las cosas que aquí escribiré son porque NECESITO sacármelas del pecho.

En primer lugar te diré lo básico de mi vida, nada muy importante salvo 3 cosas:

1.- Soy un hombre lobo

2.- Soy homosexual

3.- Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Así que ya puedes imaginarte qué tipo de cosas verás por aquí.

Vivo en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, tengo 16 años y prácticamente vivo con mis amigos. Dormimos los cuatro en la misma habitación. Y todos somos distintos el uno del otro.

Por uno lado está James, buscador de Gryfffindor y catalogado como la nueva promesa de los jugadores de quidditch más jóvenes de todos los tiempos. Popular, atractivo, gamberro, descaradamente simpático, le gusta pavonearse de sus logros y todas esas cosas que a las chicas les gustan, pero eso sí, muy buen amigo.

Por otro lado está Peter, pequeño, siempre pasando desapercibido y a la sombra de James.

Y también está Sirius. Lo mismo que Potter pero al extremo, Sirius más que casanova es… guarro. Y eso… duele.

Y por último estoy yo, el estudioso, el cauto, el más débil y enfermizo. El prefecto.

En este momento escucho You Don't Know Me de Jann Arden, su letra es como mi himno…

You give your hand to me

And then you say hello

And I can hardly speak

My heart is beating so

And anyone can tell

You think you know me well

But you don't know me…

Cada palabra es una puñalada y mi voz es más fuerte pero no lo toca.

Soñarlo cada noche con más deseo, tocarlo y tenerlo para mí solo.

Sentirlo cerca, pero tan lejos. Lejos de mi alcance, de mis besos, de mis caricias.

Tenerlo pero no como quiero. Pues lo deseo con cada fibra de mi piel y ahí está él, rodeado de chicas que le importan menos que una tarta de calabaza, "De una noche" como él mismo las llama. Y lo odian o lo admiran, pero ciertamente lo desean. Como yo. Tanto como yo. Menos que yo, pues yo tengo su amistad y eso me hace estar más lejos, pero prefiero eso antes que nada…

No you don't know the one

Who dreams of you at night

And longs to kiss your lips

Longs to hold you tight

Oh I am just a friend

That's all I've ever been

Cause you don't know me

I never knew the art of making love

No my heart aches with love for you

Afraid and shy I let my chance go by

The chance that you might love me too…

A veces me hundo en sueños imposibles.

Imagino que despierto y que lo veo al lado, dormido como siempre, tendido boca abajo. Desnudo. Y tiemblo y me excito. Se me hace agua la boca por probarlo, por besarlo, por tocarlo.

Salgo de mi ensueño y me meto a la ducha y me imagino que es él quien me masturba. Sacudo la cabeza bajo el agua caliente, porque me sonrojo, porque no puede ser y nunca será. Así que lo hago más rápido para acabar pronto, porque es lo más cerca que estaré de él. De Sirius.

You give your hand to me

And then you say goodbye

I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy

Oh you will never know

The one who loves you so

Well you don't know me…

**Lo que Sirius en realidad piensa pero que no confiesa.**

Fuerte, alto, musculoso, ojos que podrían derretir los hielos eternos en la Antártica, musculoso, inteligente y condenadamente guapo.

_¡Joder! si_ p_arezco un tritón… pero sin cola claro… ¿O sí, Canuto?_

Tengo todo lo que se necesita para ser feliz y triunfar en la vida. Con las chicas. Y sin embargo algo falta. Algo que no es familia. Nunca me he sentido un Black con todo lo que eso conlleva. ¿Amor de madre?... ¿Qué es eso?

Pero tengo amigos. Sí. Y muy buenos.

Si Regulus no fuera un idiota, diría que James es mi hermano, pero no quiero insultarle comparándole con un Black. James es un buen tipo. Mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. Le quiero.

Colagusano siempre hace lo que le decimos. Yo creo que no comprende cómo es que llegó a ser nuestro amigo.

Y Remus…

Siempre me faltan palabras para describir a Lupin. Siempre leyendo, calmado, serio.

Él en una palabra es: PAZ

**Pateando traseros.**

Lunes, primera hora en la mañana. El día y hora que más odia Sirius Black. Si no fuera porque Hogwarts es lo más parecido a un hogar que ha tenido, (con familia y todo: sus amigos), se marcharía de ahí.

7 de la mañana. A lo lejos escucha la voz de Remus diciéndole:

- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius, levántate! Otra vez llegarás tarde a clase y está vez sí que McGonagall no te perdona-

Siente frío. Claro, Remus lo ha destapado.

- ¡Joder, Lunático! Te pareces a mi madre. Déjame dormir un poco más…- Y se vuelve a tapar.

Remus suspira. –No tienes remedio…-

Estas palabras tienen un efecto inmediato, casi mágico en Sirius, quien siempre cede ante ese tono de voz de su amigo Remus Lupin.

-¿Cómo lo haces, Lupin? Conseguiste espantarme el sueño...-

-Debe ser lo poco que te queda de conciencia, que te dice que vayas a clases- Responde con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

Al otro lado de la cama de Sirius, un James Potter acaba de atarse los cordones de sus zapatos para salir y se suma a la ironía de Lupin.

-Son las 7 y 15 y el matrimonio Lupin-Black, ya discute-

Remus escucha el comentario. Una batalla se libra dentro de él para no sonrojarse… logra pensar una respuesta "natural"

¿Yo? ¿Con Sirius?... Nah!, tiene muy malas pulgas-

James se ríe y agrega

Sí que te conoce, Canuto-

Sirius ya está vestido y salen a tragar un poco de desayuno pues están muy atrasados para ir a transformaciones. Siguen riendo hasta que se topan con Malfoy.

- Siempre con tan malas compañías Black, ¿qué no te cansas de esta gentuza? Tu madre debe estar muy "orgullosa" de tu amistad con este paria de la sangre- su tono es despectivo y arrogante.

- No, Malfoy. Mi madre no tiene ni una puta idea de mi vida y si fuera tú no me metería con un Black a primera hora de la mañana y sin desayuno, así que deja a mis amigos en paz. Y ni te atrevas a hablar de Remus- No es una amenaza, es una advertencia que la próxima vez será peor. Malfoy se ríe y replica.

- ¡Vaya que te molesta que me meta con la Srta. Lupin, Black… ¿es que no puede defenderse solA?

- Déjale, Sirius- interponiéndose entre su amigo y malfoy que cuelga de varios centímetros del suelo, elevado por el cuello en manos de Sirius.

-Sí, Canuto- dice Potter con la varita en alto- No vale la pena que le toques siquiera. Aunque sea sangre pura, en el fondo él es el podrido-

Pero Sirius no lo suelta y malfoy comienza a ponerse azul… Remus le toca un hombro y dice:

-Sirius, déjale. Llegaremos tarde a clase- Y basta esa suavidad para que Black suelte al idiota de Lucius, pero no sin agregar la amenaza correspondiente.

- Hazle, dile o piensa siquiera en hacerle daño a Remus, Malfoy porque te rompo en pedazos y luego te doy con una maldición imperdonable-

Malfoy queda en el suelo maldiciendo en voz baja y jurando vengarse.


	2. Confesiones

_Las cursivas siempre será lo que piensan los personajes ___

_Gracias por leer._

_Se aceptan reviews:P_

**-------------------------------------o------------------------------------**

**En clase**

En transformaciones Sirius estuvo particularmente callado. Remus Lupin sabía que algo ocurría, pero no se lo comentó nadie, sin embargo James sí lo hizo.

Oye Remus, ¿te fijaste lo callado que ha estado Canuto?-

Sí, me fijé.

¿Qué le habrá pasado? Está así desde el encontrón con Malfoy.

_Eso es… la pelea con Malfoy. Sirius por lo general no presta atención a nada, pero no es tonto. Seguro que sumó dos más dos y al final le dio cuatro…_

James?…

Mmmmm…

Tengo que decirte algo

Dime

Bueno, es algo difícil…

James deja de escribir y lo mira. Remus es serio, pero jamás habla con rodeos… y no está tomando apuntes. Debe ser grave.

Te escucho

-Bueno, no sé si tú te habrás dado cuenta que yo no soy muy bueno ligando con las chicas…

Sí, pero eso es porque todas quieren a Sirius

Bueno, sí, pero va más allá de eso

James lo mira preocupado, pero no le interrumpe.

Yo… no ando con chicas porque… soy, homosexual…

James no responde. Se produce un largo silencio. Algo raro para él, pero ciertamente incómodo para Remus. Hasta que por fin habla James.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Su voz es normal, sin un ápice de enojo en ella.

La verdad, no lo sé… tal vez fue miedo a sus reacciones-

_A la Sirius especialmente_

Mmmm… ¿y desde cuándo?- La curiosidad finalmente se apodera de James Potter.

Mmmm… ¿De siempre?- Remus sonríe tímidamente.

Pues no te gustaré yo ¿o sí?- Remus ríe y responde.

¡Claro que no, James!

¿Y cuando estamos en las duchas no se te…?- Hace un gesto ascendente con el dedo índice. Remus tiene que contener una carcajada.

¡Por Merlín James!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Son mis amigos

_Pero Sirius también es tu amigo y eso no hace ninguna diferencia ¿o sí?_

A veces su propia conciencia le juega malas pasadas.

Y de 1 a 100 ¿Cuán gay eres Lunático?

Yo diría que 100, Cornamenta-

Y ¿quién más lo sabe?-

Sólo tú amigo-

¿Es un secreto?-

Sólo hasta que se lo cuenta a los otros.

_A Sirius… Ay Dios mío, que dirá Sirius…_

**Después de clases.**

Sirius seguía en silencio. Ya estaban en la habitación, James, Sirius y Remus.

Sirius se acerca a Remus e intenta hablar y él sabe sobre qué. Es hora de contarle la verdad, o al menos una parte de ella.

- Remus, ¿por qué Malfoy te trata como a, bueno, una… mujer? No es que desconfíe de ti, pero, ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

A Remus le cuesta contestar. Todo el colegio sospecha de su homosexualidad menos sus compañeros de habitación.

- Sí- Dice en un suspiro- soy gay.

Sirius cree que es de broma. Se ríe y mira a James, pero él está serio. No acaba de comprenderlo. Se calla y todos saben que no es un buen signo. No dice nada, pero en el fondo está furioso.

- ¡Joder, Remus! ¿Alguna otra sorpresita? No estarás interesado en alguno de nosotros ¿o sí?

_Aunque duela admitirlo… Sí: Tú_

_-_Esto no es necesario Sirius-

Lo dice tratando de no alterarse para que no se note su dolor. Discuten y por primera vez Sirius lo hiere. Jamás le había provocado tanto dolor junto.

_Ni cuando sé que te acuestas con tres al mismo tiempo duele tanto…_

- Pero claro que es necesario, Lupin. ¡¡Te creía mi amigo!!

- Así que de eso se trata. ¡¡¡Ahora no somos amigos, porque Lupin es maricón!!!

_Cómo duele decirlo, cómo duele gritarlo, cómo duele que no lo acepte… Cómo dueles Sirius Black._

No puede soportarlo. Un minuto más y podría llorar. Pero no, eso no, esa satisfacción no se la dará, ni una sola muestra de debilidad. Toma su chaqueta para marcharse, pero Sirius le toma del brazo y le bloquea el paso.

¿Ahora huyes, Lobita?

Eso ya es demasiado, Remus lo empuja y está a punto de golpearlo pero James lo ataja. Sirius le grita

¡Así que al fin aparece el lobo!

_Sí, pero el monstruo, eres tú…_

Sale de la habitación sin responderle y furioso…

Le duele. Le quema… ¡Joder, cómo quema!

-Esta vez sí que se te pasó la mano, Sirius- Y James sale tras de Remus.

**Cuando Remus huyó**

James salió corriendo tras de Remus, pero no lo veía. Fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca pero no lo encontró. Salió del castillo y a lo lejos vio una silueta conocida.

Estaba cerca del bosque prohibido. Quería aire, quería llorar. Quería estar solo.

- Hey… ¿Estás bien, Compañero?

- Claro… al menos no llegamos a sacar las varitas.

- Lo siento, Remus… no pensé que Sirius se lo tomaría tan mal

- La verdad es que yo tampoco…

- Bueno, ya conoces a Canuto, a veces puede ser un verdadero idiota.

_Idiota no… es CRUEL._

**Las anotaciones de Lunático luego de la pelea**

Y desgarra y te hiela la sangre pero a la vez te quema. Tanto arde que te inflama el pecho. Porque crees morir de amor, pero en el fondo sabes que eso es lo único que te mantiene vivo: Amarle.

Y sabes que vives porque el dolor, es la constatación de la existencia.

-------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta ahí el segundo capitulo.

Espero que guste. Y si no gusta díganmelo de todas formas 

Adiós!


	3. Arrepentimientos

**Arrepentimiento **

Cuatro días sin hablarse. Cuatro largos días de huir del otro.

Cuatro.

Tres noches sin dormir.

Desvelado.

Pensando.

Sirius comprende que dijo cosas que en realidad no sentía, pero…

_¿Qué rayos te molesta?, ¿Que no te contara? ¿O el hecho en sí?…_

_Remus… ¿Gay?_

_Cuatro… _

La cifra se le repite en la conciencia…

_Creo que esta vez sí la cagué… ¿Qué es lo que me molesta?_

Sin querer tiene imágenes en la mente. Remus besando. Remus tocando. Remus con otro chico.

Remus… su amigo. Su inocente Remus…

"_¿Su?"_

Al quinto día Sirius decide acercarse… ¡Joder, ha sido una tortura!

Si hasta le parece que escucha una de esas jodidas cancioncitas que escucha…

_What the world needs now,_

_Is love, sweet love,_

_It's the only thing that there's just too little of._

No es posible seguir, así. Tiene que hacer algo, pero ya.

**Con el rabo entre las piernas**

Sacó el mapa del merodeador y de inmediato vio un solitario punto en la biblioteca.

No sabía si podría llegar fácilmente. No porque no conociera el camino, (sí, es cierto que no es su lugar favorito de Hogwarts, pero SÍ conoce el camino), sino que era dificultoso porque le costaba avanzar. _"¡Disculpa!"_, tan sencillo decirlo para uno. Tan complejo al mirar otros ojos.

Esos ojos.

Lupin siempre le ha perdonado todas sus jugarretas, pero nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

_Con él._

Entró a la biblioteca. Estaba vacía.

En un rincón, casi invisible, casi escondido estaba Remus. Escribiendo.

Le costaba dar los pasos. Eran sólo 10 pasos pero había una extraña fuerza que lo sujetaba al piso. Con sólo el ímpetu que Sirius Black puede tener, se acercó a Remus.

-Hey…

Remus levantó la vista del cuaderno, pero por lo demás hizo como si fuera el viento.

-Remus…- Insistió - Necesito hablarte…

-¿Qué quieres, Black?

_Black… sonó como un insulto._

-Lunático, yo…

-¿Se te olvidó decir algo que quieras agregar?

Cada vez era más difícil. La lucha interna con su orgullo era a sangre. Pero también había algo más. En el estómago. Algo nuevo. Extraño. Desagradable. Como si quisiera hablar pero las palabras no llegaran.

Remus no apartaba la mirada de él. Era como si lo atravesara. Como un desafío. Una prueba. Sirius iba a replicar.

_No, Sirius, si vas a dañar otra vez prefiero que te calles…_

_-_Yo… nada. Sólo te traje esto.

En la mesa dejó un paquete cuadrado. Esperó que Sirius se marchara para abrirlo. Era un regalo. Un disco.

"Jann Arden", el disco donde sale la canción "You don´t know me"

**Arrepentimiento II**

Cálido.

Así se siente con aquellos gestos de decencia que a veces, muestra Sirius Black. Hasta algún grado de sensibilidad se le podría atorgar a ese ser que remueve tantas cosas en el alma y cuerpo de Remus Lupin.

_Vino a hacer las paces… y el muy idiota en vez de escucharlo se pone a la defensiva. ¡Muy bien hecho Lupin! Muy estudioso, muy inteligente, muy prefecto, pero muy imbécil cuando se trata de Sirius Black…_

Dejó que pasara la hora. No se sentía capaz de subir a los cuartos y enfrentarse a esa mirada. No. Mejor esperar que todos duerman.

Así, luego de un par de horas se fue a acostar.

**Haciendo las paces**

Era día viernes y los merodeadores tenían por costumbre celebrar el término de la semana en la casa de los gritos. Reír entre ellos, beber unas cervezas de mantequilla, ¡vivir entre otras cosas!… Y conversar de chicas…

- Remus, no sé qué hacer para que Lily se fije en mí…

- Deja de perseguirla como lo haces. Se supone que el perro soy yo, Cornamenta.

- No sé James, no soy una eminencia en las relaciones humanas- Dijo Remus.

- Y si… -Iba a decir Peter, pero Sirius lo interrumpe.

- No irías a darle un consejo tú Colagusano!!

Peter guarda silencio avergonzado. No sabe por qué Sirius lleva tantos días siendo tan imposible.

Una, dos, tres, cinco, diez cervezas de mantequilla por cada uno.

A esa hora de la noche están todos un poco ebrios. Incluso Remus Lupin.

- Debo madurar, es la única manera que Lily me tome en serio.

- O muéstrale tus encantos, Potter- dice un mareado y mal intencionado Sirius.

- O dile la verdad… Que te mueres por ella, que haz sido un grandísimo idiota y que te gustó mucho el disco que te dio…

_Diablos... _

_¡¡Yo y mi bocaza!!_

Salió todo junto. Un Remus en lamentables condiciones acababa de pedirle disculpas a Sirius. James no entendió lo que quiso decir pero asumió que era por la borrachera. Ni hablar de Peter que hacía horas que ya había sobrepasado su límite de alcohol. Sirius Black, guardó silencio un minuto y luego abrazó a un muy avergonzado Remus.

- Venga, Lunático… ¡Creí que me odiarías para siempre!

_Yo nunca podría odiarte…_


	4. Las cosas que ocurren en Hogwats

**Las cosas que se dicen por los pasillos **

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se decían muchas cosas.

Se comentaba que James Potter hacía años que perseguía a Lily Evans y ella aún no caía en sus encantos y según la propia Lily _"¡¡Ni quería caer tampoco!!"._ Así que él, hacía cualquier cosa por llamar su atención.

También era sabido que Remus Lupin es el mejor amigo de Evans y que él es un poco, ¿cómo decirlo?... Raro…

También (¡Como no!) por sobre todas las cosas, era sabido por todo el colegio que cualquier travesura hecha, DEBÍA ser obra de los merodeadores.

Y por ultimo todos sabían que ellos eran capaces de cualquier cosa. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de fastidiar a los alumnos de Slytherin y a Snape. Por eso, cuando alguien despotricaba por pantalones que picaban o eran humillaban en público o si por mera "casualidad" alguien bebía una poción cantora, a nadie le parecía extraño.

Pero, cuando esa mañana, a la hora del desayuno todo el gran comedor vio una marcha compuesta de ropa interior y calcetines sucios escribiendo: "El pelo de Severus Snape NO es lo único que NO se lava", nadie pudo aguantar el ataque de risa. Ni siquiera Lily Evans.

**Cosas que Remus piensa pero que (tampoco) confiesa.**

Siempre se ha preguntado cómo un tipo tan endemoniadamente atractivo puede llegar a ser amigo de alguien como él: Desgarbado, sin ningún tipo de tractivo, amante de la literatura y del silencio, tranquilo…

Todo lo contrario a lo que Sirius Black es: Inquieto, condenadamente hermoso, popular, exitoso, resbaloso, apetitoso, mordible…

Se le hace agua la boca de sólo pensar en él e inevitablemente siente una erección tan grande que parece impúdica. Se desnuda para ducharse, (el agua es lo único que lo calma), así tal vez se le pasaría ese fuego que le quema las entrañas hace tanto tiempo cada vez que piensa en Sirius Black.

Se metió bajo el chorro de agua y cerró los ojos para dejar de pensar en él, pero era imposible. La imagen se hacía más nítida y veía a Sirius. Junto a él, besándolo, tocándole en lugares demasiado sensibles de su cuerpo. Remus se tocaba, pensando en él, sentía placer de sólo imaginarse la boca de su mejor amigo en su pene, subiendo y bajando hasta hacerlo eyacular.

Susurra su nombre: Sirius…

-¿Qué pasa Remus?-

Era él. En el mismo baño. Quizás desde hacía cuánto tiempo.

**Por un pelo**

-Te oí decir mi nombre, Lunático…-

Remus se queda inmóvil, apenas tiene aire en sus pulmones para responder.

-Só… sólo escuché pasos. Quería saber si eras tú. ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí adentro?

De esa respuesta depende su vida. Siente que el corazón se le escapa por la boca, pero intenta parecer natural… (Como si fuera muy fácil sabiendo que estás en la misma habitación, desnudo, con el chico que te gusta, _-¿Qué digo gusta, Lupin?, ¡¡Te mueres por él!!-_).

- No, acabo de entrar para saber quien se bañaba-

Con eso, Sirius sale del baño muy tranquilo.

Dentro del baño se escucha un suave suspiro de alivio…

**Tres noches al mes**

Todos convivimos con una bestia.

Todos cerramos nuestros instintos más primitivos para encajar en una sociedad auto impuesta.

Todos negamos y controlamos a un monstruo que vive en nuestras entrañas.

Pero Remus Lupin no.

Cuando la luna llena ataca, el hombre lobo aparece y el suave Remus se disuelve.

La pupila se dilata. Crece el pelo y largas uñas afiladas. Crece el hambre y la sed de carne.

El corazón de Lupin se vuelve plata bajo el influjo de la luna. En noches como esa duerme el hombre apacible y despierta la bestia.

En noches como esa quisiera desgarrarse la piel. Desea matar. Pero no lo hace. Porque no esta solo. Nunca está solo. Porque cuando empieza la metamorfosis siempre hay más animales a su lado.

Un ciervo, una rata y un perro.

Cuando la pupila se dilata es como si lo ataran de pies y manos. Lo último que siente es la voz de Sirius Black y unos brazos fuertes, -los suyos- que lo contienen.

- "Ya va a pasar"-Escucha un cada vez más distante Remus Lupin.

Cuando deja de tener emociones humanas sabe que la transformación es completa y es ahí cuando se siente más solo que nunca.

El ciervo debe arrancar y el perro interviene.

El perro _siempre _interviene.

Lo más difícil ha pasado. Pero cada vez cuesta más dejar atrás al lobo y acercarse al hombre. Cada vez hay más cicatrices. Cada vez duele más el alma y el cuerpo. Tanto duele que pasadas las noches de luna, debe quedarse en la enfermería. El agotamiento físico es descomunal y los dolores musculares también.

Luego de cada mes se siente más maltrecho. Y más avergonzado por querer lo que el hombre jamás admite: Sus deseos. Y desea carne. Su carne. La carne de Sirius Black.


	5. Venganza y Réplica

**Venganza**

Malfoy odia a los que no son sangre pura. Odia a los hombres lobo. Odia a los Gryffindor.

Si juntamos todos estos atributos tenemos a un Remus Lupin en graves problemas. Pero si pensamos qué es lo que más puede odiar, tendríamos que decir Sirius Black. Por idiota, por ser un traidor a la sangre y sobre todo por pertenecer a una de las familias más aristócratas del mundo mágico y despreciarlo. Y si a ello sumamos las constantes humillaciones en público, tenemos una olla a presión a punto de estallar.

Luego del incidente del cuello, Lucius juró vengarse. Y lo haría donde más doliera. Y para ello usaría a sus amigos. A Lupin.

Dicen que la ocasión hace al ladrón y tomando aquel refrán, Lucius Malfoy averiguó un secreto muy "lleno".

Como necesitaba algún tipo de información para dañar, se puso a observar todos los movimientos de Remus. Y no menor fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando ató algunos cabos sueltos.

Lupin siempre desaparecía, coincidentemente después que hubo luna llena.

Le dicen "Lunático"

Según Black, tiene "un pequeño problema peludo" y el mismo Lupin dice que no es un conejo con trastornos de carácter y

Una vez al mes desaparecen los cuatro merodeadores.

_Tiene que ser eso… _y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro.

Una noche Malfoy esperó que Lupin tuviera que hacer su ronda de prefecto en solitario. Lo acorraló y le dijo:

-Oye Lupin… ¿No te da miedo ir solo por los corredores?

Remus, al contrario de sus amigos James y Sirius, prefería elegir sus batallas, así que prefirió no responder "tan" mal.

-No, ¿Por qué?- Sonrió- ¿Acaso quieres acompañarme?

-No "Lunático", no me gustan esas cochinadas que a ti sí - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y la satisfacción que tiene alguien que conoce los secretos del enemigo.

Remus notó como dijo "Lunático" y retrocedió. Malfoy también lo notó.

- Qué pálido te pusiste… como la luna llena diría yo…

Remus, como nunca antes, sintió la ira de la bestia. Como si el lobo se apoderara de él. Sacó la varita.

- ¿Qué sabes y qué es lo que quieres?

Uy, pero que alterado Lupin… ¿Le temes al lobo feroz?-

Era obvio que conocía su secreto

- Pues primero quiero que guardes tu varita, lobito. Podrías hacerle daño a alguien… y segundo, quiero que te cagues a ese idiota de Black-

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Pues Dumbledore se enterará…

Remus se rió con ganas.

- Si esa es la mejor amenaza que puedes hacer, entonces vete al diablo, Malfoy.

- Puede que Dumbledore lo sepa, pero al consejo de magos no le parecerá bien que una bestia como tú ponga en peligro a todo el colegio, ¿verdad?... Y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, a ese viejo loco lo envíen a Azkabán por no pensar en la seguridad de Hogwarts…

Remus bajó la varita. Malfoy dijo:

- No me respondas ahora Lupin, te dejo que lo pienses hasta mañana… Nos vemos, Lunático.

**Respuesta**

En la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor había cuatro chicos sentados en círculo…

- ¿Te dijo eso?- Preguntó James.

- Sí.

- No entiendo como un descerebrado como Malfoy, pudo pensar y descubrirte…

- ¿Y qué más sabe?- Preguntó un asustado Peter.

**- **Creo que sólo eso.

- No habrá descubierto que somos animagos ilegales, ¿verdad?- Volvió a inquirir Peter.

- No, no lo creo. Si supiera algo así, lo habría usado, ¿no?- Contestó Remus.

- ¡¡Ese cabrón hijo de puta!!

- Cálmate, Sirius.

- ¿¡Pero cómo como quieres que me calme!? ¡¡Siento que nos tiene de las pelotas!!-

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Tal vez hable con Dumbledore. Tal vez es mejor que abandone la escuela- Respondió apesadumbrado.

- ¡¡No!! Eso JAMÁS- Rugió Sirius.

Remus sintió eso caliente otra vez en su pecho. Estaba en problemas, sí, pero Sirius, estaba ahí. Apoyándolo.

Al final discutieron un par de horas más sin llegar a nada y en vista de eso se fueron a dormir.

Al apagar las luces, Remus escuchó desde la cama de al lado.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá, Lunático. No te voy a dejar solo esta vez.

Remus sonrió en oscuridad.

Y Sirius también.

**El método de Sirius**

Lucius Malfoy se dirigió al pasillo donde la noche anterior amenazó a Lupin. Se sentía pletórico, fuerte… GANADOR. Al fin vería a ese Black acabado. Y de pasadita echaría a ese imbécil de Dumbledore fuera del castillo, _¿Podía ser mejor?_

No podía contener la sonrisa, cuando divisó una silueta en la oscuridad.

-Me alegra que hicieras lo correcto, "Lunático"…

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Sirius Black frente a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Black?, ¿Tu novia no tenía las pelotas suficientes para presentarse sola?... Pero claro que no tiene pelotas, después de todo es un desviado, ¿no?- Sonrió a Black con sorna, sabiendo cómo se iba llenando de odio - Que cobarde de su parte enviar una carta a su nombre y enviar a su matón personal…

- No imbécil, la carta la mandé yo… Y como tú eres un cabeza hueca, caíste. Lupin no sabe nada de esto.

- Qué romántico. Todo un caballero andante Black, seguro que esta noche recibirás un premio del maricón ese…

Iba a continuar, pero Sirius ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello como la vez anterior. Malfoy odiaba cuando hacía eso.

- Vuelve a hablar mal de Lupin y te reviento la cara.

Lo dejó caer y Malfoy sintió un dolor profundo en las entrañas. Sirius lo miraba fijo, con odio. Malfoy sentía que le quemaban, pero por dentro, como una maldición cruciatus pero mucho, mucho más fuerte.

-¿Qué haces Black?- Con esfuerzo sacó su varita del bolsillo.

-No te equivoques conmigo, Malfoy. Puede que reniegue de mi familia, pero sigo siendo un Black y aún puedo matarte sólo con el pensamiento si quiero hacerlo. Así que ya lo sabes, ni una palabra a nadie, Malfoy. Si sabes lo que te conviene… ni una palabra - Su voz era sobria, clara y reposada, intimidante - O la próxima vez sí que sabrás lo que es el dolor.

Apartó la mirada de Malfoy para retirarse. Se iba a voltear cuando presintió que Malfoy le lanzaría alguna maldición, pero fue más rápido y grito:

- ¡Obliviate!

Malfoy salió disparado para atrás y quedó en el suelo. Sirius Back no es de los que deja que se metan con sus amigos gratuitamente.

- Y otra cosa, Malfoy. No vuelvas a llamar "Lunático" a Remus. ¿Me oíste?

_Sólo yo puedo llamarle así._


	6. Las cosas empiezan a cambiar

**Oops / Auch**

Sirius Black siempre ha sido un casanova. El chico más deseado de todo Hogwarts.

Es arrogante y cabrón, pero se le da bien, es parte de su encanto dice. Luego te guiña el ojo y crees que podrías desmayarte.

Sí, así es Sirius Black, bromista empedernido, un as en la conquista y no hay chica en todo el colegio que no se haya ido a la cama con él. En este preciso momento está con una chica de Ravenclaw, medio desnuda tendida en su cama.

Para Susan Stewart es un gran acontecimiento, pero para Sirius Black es sólo una forma de pasar el aburrimiento. Mientras ella le hace sexo oral, él piensa en la próxima travesura que hará con James. Comienza a aburrirse otra vez y está tan concentrado en la broma (que incluye a Snape y Malfoy pegados por varias horas), que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a la habitación.

Es Remus Lupin con su cerro de libros. Tres pasos, dos, uno y abre la puerta.

Cara encarnada por el pudor y una lanza se le atraviesa a un costado del corazón. Ya sabe que Sirius se coge a la que quiera y en donde quiera pero _Cielos, no puedo creer que aún duela…_

- Perdón, yo no sabía… lo, lo siento-

Sirius se levanta rápido y se cubre, la chica se cae de la cama, se viste rápidamente y sale de la habitación no sin agregar un coqueto "Nos vemos luego, Sirius"

Remus, se ha quedado de piedra, _otra vez_, piensa. Quiere huir pero las piernas no le responden, hasta que logra articular palabra.

- Cielos, Sirius, ¿no podías encantar la puerta? ¿O acaso se te olvidó? No, ya sé, creíste que sería divertido que te sorprendieran en medio de tus… "cosas", ¿no?-

Pero Sirius no parece avergonzado, sino más bien, ¿feliz? Con esa sonrisa capaz de derretir un ice-berg y sólo dice "Oops". Sonriendo "_como si no me provocara nada de nada…" _piensa Remus.

Sale de la habitación echando humo, demasiado para él… Sirius… desnudo, siempre tan descarado el condenado y con otra chica. ¡Otra más! Hasta que recién se percata de algo…

_¿Dijo "oops"? y con cara de… ¿intención?... ¿Lo hizo… A PROPÓSITO?... PERO… _

James estaba castigado, Peter en la enfermería… el único que podía llegar de sorpresa era él… Siente una puntada y algo tibio en el estómago.

_Auch…_

**Olor a ti (Cuaderno de Remus)**

Sirius huele a tabaco y gasolina. A aventura y desventura. Tiene el olor del peligro impregnado en su piel.

Huele a motocicleta voladora y viajes sin descanso.

Sirius huele a azufre cuando siente ira y a caramelo cuando duerme. Huele a chocolate derretido y rosas en primavera.

Sirius tiene el olor del desierto que quema…

Si los ángeles bajaran un día al infierno, volverían al paraíso con olor a él.

**Evans**

Lili Evans era prefecta de Gryffindor, buena alumna, experta en pociones, excelente persona, mejor amiga de Remus Lupin y amor imposible de James Potter. Sí, leyeron bien "amor imposible de James Potter". Lo lógico sería preguntarse es cómo que el buscador más joven de Hogwarts, brillante atleta, alumno aventajado (en las bromas) y el segundo chico más deseado del colegio, tiene una lista de "imposibles". Pues bien, sucede que en palabras de Lili, Potter es un "Tarado que lo único que sabe hacer, es perseguir como una idiota una pelota montado en una escoba… No veo qué tipo de orgullo pueden encontrar en semejante ocupación". O decía "Es popular sólo porque juega al quidditch, a parte de eso no tiene nada especial. Es un descerebrado" Y cuando le hablaban sobre lo guapo que es el gran James Potter respondía "¿Atractivo? Si te gustan tontos y con lentes…! Y luego de alguna broma "No tiene nada de noble hacerse famoso a costa de la desgracia ajena, eso es simplemente patético". Pero en el fondo a Lili Evans le gustaba el tal Potter. Porque él, la había visto cuando era invisible. Porque todos los años le repetía que la quería. Porque a su lado se sentía importante para alguien. Porque simplemente James Potter le hablaba, aunque fuera un estupidez ella brillaba y él le decía que con sus ojos se podía iluminar el mundo. Porque esos ojos vieron la luz del mundo la primera vez que chocaron en el expreso de Hogwarts el primer día de clases.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que Lili Evans sí gustaba de James Potter, pero no era capaz de reconocérselo así misma. Porque es obstinada. Luego de cinco años rechazándole no podía acceder a salir con él de la noche a la mañana. Simplemente _NO PODÍA._

Por eso, cuando James hacía alguna broma, ella se enojaba, cuando él decía algo capaz de derretir su corazón, ella lo ignoraba. Pues _"No podía fallarse a sí misma". _El problema era, que ya se sentía débil, sin fuerzas para rechazarle. Incluso, sus bromas le parecían cada vez menos tontas e incluso algo graciosas. Ya comenzaba a creerle que la quería de VERDAD. Cuando se sentaba a su lado al desayuno, ella hacía como que lo ignoraba, pero no. Estaba muy atenta a sus movimientos, a sus palabras y era feliz cundo le decía _"Tarde o temprano. Evans… Ya te voy a conquistar… Y ahí te arrepentirás de todos los años perdidos. Porque nadie te ha amado como lo he hecho yo". _Tomaba un panecillo y se iba. Cuando ya no lo veía, ella sonreía.

**Lupin.**

Remus no es para nada feo. Al contrario, su apariencia débil sólo lo hace ver más atractivo, más dulce y más deseado por algunas chicas del colegio. Pero él no lo notaba.

Alto, fibroso y muy delgado. Cabello del color del trigo. Profundos ojos miel, grandes manos que terminaban en unos perfectos dedos de pianista y unos labios siempre rosados y carnosos… besables. Si Remus Lupin no fuera gay, podría tener a la chic que quisiera e incluso ser tan popular como James y Sirius, pero eso… tampoco lo notaba.

Remus siempre ha sido la clase de chico que prefiere el anonimato por temor a que la gente lo descubra. Y ese es el mayor problema de Lupin. El lobo es tan poderoso y tan hábil al esconderse, que también arrastra al joven de las cicatrices. Es por eso que Lupin desconoce lo atractivo que es y no se da cuenta cómo lo miran unos ojos azules de Ravenclaw.

Una tarde, después de una _"demasiado larga y especialmente tediosa clase de pociones" _según James, Remus tenía que hacer una ronda de prefecto de Lili, quien le había rogado _"Por favor, por favor, por favor Remus", _la hiciera por ella, pues estaba atrasada con los deberes de Aritmancia.

Llevaba casi media hora, cuando cerca de la cocina, se le acerco un (guapo) muchacho a conversar con él.

-Hola… Mi nombre es Adolfo… Hacía tiempo que quería acercarme a ti para conocerte, pero bueno, nunca estás solo- Dijo con una sonrisa perfecta y extendiendo la mano de la forma que saludan algunos muggles.

-Hola, bueno yo soy…- Pero no alcanzó a contestar porque el chico lo interrumpió.

-Remus Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor, sexto curso… Lo sé- Y volvió a sonreír.

-Wow…- Exclamó sorprendido Remus- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Bueno, te dije que hace tiempo que quería acercarme a ti, ¿no?- Y sonrió otra vez, había algo de coquetería y suspicacia en los ojos de Adolfo.

Y así siguieron conversando hasta que ya era hora de irse cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios. En la conversación descubrieron que había mucho en común entre ellos. Ambos eran prefectos y de padres muggles. A los dos les gustaba el jazz y el chocolate, de hecho les gustaba tanto, que decidieron ir juntos a Honeydukes en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

"_¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor me saco a Sirius de la cabeza… o del corazón". _Pensaba mientras se lavaba los dientes.

**En la torre de Gryffindor**

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a salir con alguien? ¿Y con quien si se puede saber?- preguntó juguetona Lili.

-Pues sí, se puede… se llama Adolfo Strimberg y es prefecto de Ravenclaw- contestó animado Remus.

-Mmmm Sí lo conozco. Un chico inteligente (y ciertamente más decente que Sirius Black, Remus). Es muy guapo. He oído a varias chicas hablar de él… No sabía que fuera gay.

-Pues ya ves, Lili, la vida te da sorpresas…

-¿Y dónde van a ir?

-A Honeydukes en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

En ese momento aparecían los demás merodeadores justo para opio la última palabra.

-¿Qué pasa en Hogsmeade?- Preguntó James.

-Pues que Remus tiene una cita…- dijo Lili cantarina, entre divertida y dándole un toque de mala intención al comentario.

Otra vez ese extraño peso en el estómago de Sirius. _"Qué raro, hoy no comí hasta reventar"_

-¿Y con quién?- Volvió a preguntar James fascinado porque Lili le hablaba.

-Con un chico muy, muy, muuuy guapo- Rió Lili al ver a Remus enrojecer.

Y la molestia se acrecentaba en Sirius _"Qué extraño…"_

-¿Y dónde van?- Preguntó otra vez James.

-A Honeydukes- Respondió Remus

-¿Desde cuándo sales con chicos?- Preguntó Peter despistado como siempre.

Todos lo miraron y entornaron los ojos…

-¿Qué?- Peguntó contrariado Peter- ¿Me perdí de algo?

James comentó en voz baja algo así como "_Este crío nunca se entera de nada". _Obviaron la pregunta de Peter y siguieron conversando.

-Siempre me ocultan cosas- alegó Peter- Pero en fin, ¿Y cuándo?- Preguntó.

-La próxima salida a Hogsmeade…

La molestia de Sirius de pronto de volvió furia sin saber por qué.

-¡Pero dijimos que ayudaríamos a comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a la madre de Peter!- Frunció el entrecejo.

-Bueno, no tiene importancia Sirius, aún me puedes ayudar tú y James- Respondió Peter.

-¡NO!- Ladró Sirius

Los chicos lo miraron extrañados.

"_Creo que esto ya no es normal... ¿Qué es este dolor de estómago?_

-¿Qué pasa, Black?, ¿Te molestó algo?

-No te metas Evans. Seguro que tienes algo de culpa en todo esto.

-Oye, deja a Lili fuera de esto, Canuto-Dijo James

-¿Pero es que no lo ven?- Preguntó Sirius.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo Peter despistado.

-Que… -No sabía qué decir- Bueno es obvio que…-Al fin se le ocurrió algo- ¡Que primera vez que salen y ya nos deja de lado! Después empezarán a salir y enviarse cartitas de amor- No sabía qué era lo que le molestaba de eso, pero siguió- Y sentarse juntos en clases, paseos de la mano en vez de estar con nosotros y cuando no nos demos cuenta, vamos a necesitar a Lupin y él estará en algún armario de escobas besuqueándose con ese cretino. Porque te aseguro que es un cretino, Lupin. Te va a engatusar y una vez que caigas, ¡Si te he visto no me acuerdo! ¡¡Y ahí tendrás que volver con nosotros y el corazón destrozado, Lupin!!

"_¿Y por qué estoy tan alterado, a mi qué me importa lo que haga él? Después de todo la vida es suya, ¿no?... ¡¡Maldito Ravenclaw!!... Pero como que le haga alguna putada y conoce a Sirius Black…_

-Hey… para Black, cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

_¿Celoso… dijo celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De Remus?... NO._

-No es eso, sólo me estoy adelantando a los hechos, te apuesto mi mano derecha, que el tipo con el que saldrás termina siendo un imbécil que lo único que quiere es meterse en tus pantalones. _"El muy hijo de puta"_- Sentía un yunque en el estómago.

-Pues tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie ¿no? Sólo un cretino reconoce a otro, Black ¡Y te informo que acabas de describirte a la perfección!- Gritó Lili, era ver a un gato engrifado.

Y ocurrió lo impensable… Sirius Black se quedó sin palabras.

-El silencio otorga- Terminó Lili- Buenas noches- Y subió.

-Pues no digo que seas un cretino, Canuto, pero debes reconocer que la chica tiene un punto- Sentenció James.

---------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------

Si han leído hasta aquí. Sean tan amables de darme alguna opinión…

¡Ya sé!

Si quieren formar un trío con Remus y Sirius, Darle al GO.


	7. La cita de Lupin y la reacción de Black

¡Hola, mis pocas lectoras!

Traigo un pequeño trozo de lo ocurrido. Me imagino que querrán saber cómo estuvo esa cita, ¿no? Pues no esperen más, que acá está.

¡Que lo disfruten!

PD: Hay una escena explícita de flash.

---------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------

**Hogsmeade**

Pasaron las semanas sin que nadie volviera a comentar la discusión en la sala común, pero a medida que se acercaba la salida a Hogsmeade, Sirius se ponía más irritable.

Odiaba estar así, no quería gastar bromas, comía poco, se acostaba temprano; hasta que la noche anterior a la salida, James le preguntó

- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Canuto?

- No me fastidies, Cornamenta, no la quiero agarrar contigo.

**- **Pero ¿Qué te pasa?, Llevas días con un genio de mierda.

- Es Lupin, Hermano- farfulló.

- ¿Qué pasa con Lunático?

- Que le harán daño y el muy gilipollas no se da cuenta.

- Pues tenemos que dejarlo, Canuto. Además, dale una oportunidad a ese chico, todavía no salen y ya lo estás juzgando. Puede que tenga buenas intenciones, ¿Quién querría hacerle daño al bueno de Lupin?

- …

No sabía que responder. Sabía que James tenía razón.

- No puedes pretender que Remus se quede solo para siempre ¿o sí? El necesita a alguien a su lado.

"_Me tiene a mí"._

- Nos tiene a nosotros James, nosotros somos sus amigos, ¡¡Somos su familia!!

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso… Tú tienes a todo el colegio para ti. Yo pienso en Lily eso me hace mejor persona, pero Remus no tiene a nadie, nadie que le tome la mano, nadie que le haga cariño, nadie que le de un beso, nadie que lo haga sentir querido y especial… ¿No crees que tiene derecho a todo eso? ¿A ser… feliz?

- Sí… es verdad.

_Aunque… no, no, no, no, no… James tiene razón… Tengo que dejarlo, pero, ¿por qué me da miedo perderlo?_

- Al menos te das cuenta, Canuto. Ahora cambia la cara y apoya a tu amigo.

Después de comprar el regalo de la mamá de Peter nos vamos a "Las tres escobas" a tomar algo- Le animó James.

- Sí… ¡NO!

- ¿No?- Preguntó James desconcertado- ¿Por qué no? Me acabas de decir que sí.

- No, es que recordé que me cité con una chica de Slytherin- Mintió.

- ¿De Slytherin?- Dijo James incrédulo

- Sí… yo tampoco lo creo, pero ya me conoces Cornamenta, ¡Hago cualquier cosa por sexo!- "_Idiota… años de práctica en el arte de la mentira y sales con tamaña estupidez…"_

- Bueno… si tú lo dices, Compañero- Y se despidió para ir a acostarse.

El día de la salida a Hogsmeade, Sirius esperó a que todos se fueran con la excusa que vería a la chica después "Para que nadie viera el sacrilegio de juntarse un Gryffindor y una Slytherin a intercambiar fluidos corporales"

En cuanto quedó solo en la sala común, subió a los dormitorios y sacó la capa de invisibilidad de James y se dirigió al pasadizo para entrar por Honeydukes.

Y ahí estaban. Reían, conversaban, comían chocolates, o mejor dicho, Remus comía chocolate porque Adolfo se comía a Remus con la mirada. Y Sirius sentía ganas de sacarle los ojos para que nunca volviera a mirar a Remus así.

Él no se daba cuenta, pues nunca lo había sentido antes, pero estaba hirviendo en celos. No podía soportar que Remus DE VERAS, se estuviera divirtiendo con ese _"maldito hijo de muggles, a ver cuán lindo y caballeroos eres cuando te saque la madre" _ Y Sirius se sorprendió por ese pensamiento. Era como si todo el odio de los Black se concentrara en ese chico.

No les despegaba la miraba ni un segundo, atento a todos sus movimientos. Casi podía oler las ganas de sexo que tenía ese _Adolfo o como se llame, _pero ¡Ay de él que le tocara un solo pelo rubio a Remus, porque en ese momento se sacaba la capa y lo mataba!

Los chicos salieron de la tienda con Sirius a sus espaldas y se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas. Ahí se encontraron con James y Peter.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius?- Preguntó Remus.

- Salió con una chica- Respondió Peter.

- Yo creí que no le faltaba ninguna… Bueno, me equivoqué. _Otra vez._

- Bueno, sí, no le faltaba ninguna Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff… Hoy salió con una Slytherin… - Recalcó James.

- ¿Una Slytherin?- No lo podía creer- _El muy bastardo._

A Remus se le desconfiguró el rostro. Adolfo lo notó y le pidió que lo acompañara a otro sitio. Remus aceptó y se despidieron. Salieron de ahí, aún con Sirius siguiéndoles y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Sólo hablaban o mejor dicho, Adolfo hablaba porque Remus iba como una tumba, en silencio, hasta que Adolfo se detuvo.

Y Sirius supo lo que venía a continuación, ¡Como no, si él mismo ha empleado esa técnica antes! Lo veía todo casi en cámara lenta y cada milímetro que se acercaban

era como un balde de agua con hielo, tan fría que te corta la respiración hasta que te acostumbras y dejas de sentir, pero Sirius lejos de dejar de sentir el frío, cada vez sentía más abrasador el odio que sentía por ese tipo. No se explicaba cómo Lupin querría besarse con él… _Yo soy más guapo… Y apuesto a que beso mucho mejor._

- Me gustas, Remus- Dijo Adolfo. Remus sonrió-

- Tú también eres muy guapo.

Pero lo que de verdad pensaba Lupin era que había una gran diferencia. Una cosa es gustar y otra muy distinta es querer. Y Remus sabía la diferencia. Podría palparla por lo bien que conocía _esas_ diferencias.

- Pero por más que trato de obviarlo, no puedo- Siguió Adolfo- La verdad es que no soporto sentirme solo estando contigo…

- Pero estoy aquí- Se defendió Remus- Mira, tócame soy de…

VERDAD.

Pero no alcanzó a decirlo. Antes de poder hacerlo sintió una lengua que se enredaba con la suya. Una mano que se metía en su pelo y un gusto a chocolate y miel en su boca. Adolfo lo besaba y la sensación era agradable, pues se confundían las lenguas y los sabores, algo dulce y alcohólico al mismo tiempo. El chico sí que sabía cómo calentar a alguien, pero algo en Remus no podía corresponder esa intensidad. Y Adolfo también lo sabía, lo notaba. Cabía otra persona entre ambos, aunque no hubiese distancia entre sus cuerpos.

- A eso me refería - Dijo al separarse de Remus- He tratado toda la tarde de entrar a tu cabeza y hacerme un espacio en tu corazón, pero esos lugares ya están llenos de otra persona.

- Lo siento- dijo Remus.

De verdad lo sentía. No podía pensar en nadie más desde que hacía años atrás. Pues un perro rabioso le había comido el corazón.

**La vuelta de Hogsmeade**

Luego de ese desastre, Remus y Adolfo volvieron al castillo y quedaron como amigos. Remus se fue a la biblioteca a pensar, pues quería estar solo. Y buscar consuelo en sus buenos amigos los libros.

Al poco rato llegó a su lado un rabioso Sirius Black. Y encontró a un celoso Remus Lupin.

- ¿Ya volviste de tu cita fantástica?- Preguntó Sirius.

- Sí ¿Y cómo estuvo la tuya con Señorita Veneno?-Respondió Remus.

- Pues no tan bien como la tuya- Dijo con sarcasmo

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes qué hice con Adolfo?

- ¡¡Porque te seguí con la capa de invisibilidad de James!!

- ¿Qué tú hiciste qué?

- ¿Qué? ¿Quedaste sordo de amor o te haces el que no sabe?, ¡Te seguí Lupin!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a invadir así mi espacio? Eso no tiene nombre Sirius.

- Sí que tiene. Se llama PREO.CU.PA.CIÓN.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú mismo?

- _Auch, eso dolió. _Siempre me he preocupado por ti.

- ¡Vaya forma de demostrarlo!

- …

- Y bien, respóndeme, ¿Desde cuándo me sigues?

- ¡Desde que te vi con ese tipo!

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa si yo salgo con él?

- Es que puede ser ese o cualquier otro Remus, ¡No quiero que tengas citas con nadie!

- ¿Y eso por qué si se puede saber?

- ¡Por qué estoy celoso, Lupin, por eso! No soporto verte paseando con alguien que no sea yo.

Remus se quedó de piedra. Aún le sorprendía esa capacidad de Sirius para dejarlo helado y al mismo tiempo tan caliente. No podía creer lo que oía. No quería ilusionarse. Estaba pensando en eso cuando Sirius lo agarró de la corbata y lo besó. Remus desconcertado trató de pasar de él.

- Sirius, ¿qué haces?

- Te estoy marcando, para que nadie se atreva a tocarte. Lupin, no quiero que nadie te mire.

- No, para…

- A ese idiota lo dejas, ¿pero a mi me rechazas?

- No, no es eso…

- ¿Y qué es entonces?

- Sirius, estamos en la biblioteca, ¿Qué te pasa? Nos van a ver…

- No me importa…

Y era cierto, lo único que le importaba era besar a Remus y esa erección que estaba empezando a sentir.

Lo arrastró al rincón más oscuro y solitario de la biblioteca y lo acorraló contra la pared. Metió su mano izquierda en el pelo de Remus y lo siguió besando con violencia, pues era tanto el calor que sentía y la única manera de saldarlo era perdiéndose en la boca de su amigo, con su lengua, su olor. Sintiendo como despertaba al lobo y cómo Remus se dejaba llevar por ese calor.

Pasó sus labios y su lengua por el cuello de Lupin y escuchó un gemido ahogado. Esto lejos de hacerle comprender lo que estaba haciendo lo excitó aún más. Se sentía más duro y más caliente que nunca, aún más que en cualquier pasillo del colegio, con cualquier chica que haya tenido. Bajó su mano por la espalda de Remus y sintió como se estremecía. Le agarró el culo y sentía que la mano le ardía. Quería más que eso. Quería saber si Lupin estaba tan caliente como él. Le tocó por encima de los pantalones. Estaba dura y era grande. Pensó si dolería hacerlo por el culo.

Se escucharon voces cerca. Miró a Remus y le hizo callar.

- No pares- le suplicó Remus, estaba tan excitado que poco le importaba el pudor y la gente. _"Qué diablos, estoy con Sirius, Black, lo más probable es que sea un sueño…"_

Sirius le volvió a besar, esta vez despacio, mientras se frotaba contra Remus. Las voces se alejaban pero Sirius susurraba.

- No quiero que nadie te haga esto. Quiero que te masturbes pensando en mí…. Quiero que te corras. Aquí. Ahora. ¿Me escuchas Lupin?

- Sí…

- Quiero que sientas esto cada vez que pienses en mí.

Y metió la mano de Remus en sus pantalones. Estaba dura. Remus estaba al borde del orgasmo. No sabía cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin eyacular. Y ya comenzaba a sentir temblores en todo el cuerpo. Sabía que venía el orgasmo y sin embargo lo único que quería era frotarse contra Sirius.

-¿Entiendes Lunático? Quiero que no puedas dormir en las noches pensando en mi erección… Córrete, Remus.

-Si… Lo que digas. Lo que tú quieras, pero no pares, por favor… Por favornopares…

Se sentía un poco avergonzado y caliente al mismo tiempo. Sirius lo besaba con fuerza y movía sus caderas con suavidad volviéndole loco. Remus sentía su olor más cerca que nunca. Completamente embriagado en Sirius Black, sus movimientos de la mano perdida dentro de sus pantalones y su lengua caliente, hábil, exquisita, se ensueño. Y de repente… cálido. Y húmedo. Estertores hasta la punta de los pies. El orgasmo reverberaba aún en su cuerpo. Sentía que podía flotar y perderse cada vez que Sirius Black lo llamaba por su nombre.

Nunca había sido tan intenso… E interrumpido.

La bibliotecaria hablaba fuerte buscando rezagados. Era hora de cerrar.


	8. Dos noches, muchos sucesos

_**¡Hola, Gente! Traigo otra entrega de mi pequeño mundo llamado Remusiriusland. :P Espero que disfruten su lectura.**_

**------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------**

**Conversaciones de media noche**

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

Unas risotadas sin razón, o tal vez con mucha razón, escaparon de las bocas de los chicos.

Capas abajo y algo pegajoso bajo el pantalón de Remus Lupin. Sirius sonreía con los ojos.

- Sólo dos estudiantes…- Gritó Sirius saliendo a la luz.

- ¿Y qué hacían ahí?

- Estaba enseñándole la biblioteca al Sr. Black, profesora, usted sabe que no es muy conocida para él… - Dijo Remus.

- Pues me alegro que al fin ejerza una buena influencia en sus amigos, Sr. Lupin.

- Sí, finalmente encontré una motivación para venir… - Dijo Sirius agarrándole disimuladamente el culo a Remus.

- Pues lo celebro mucho, Sr. Black, pero ahora deberán irse, pues ya es hora de cerrar.

- Sí profesora, nos vamos inmediatamente- Sonrió Remus.

La profesora se dio vuelta para acompañar a los chicos la salida.

Una vez afuera, Remus se iba a ir a los dormitorios pero Sirius le tomó la mano y le dijo

- No quiero dormir esta noche.

- Pues yo no creo que pueda dormir esta noche…

- Vamos a algún lado… A otro lugar que no sea el castillo. Necesito aire.

- Vamos a Hogsmeade por Honeydukes… - Sugirió Remus.

- No, me recuerda a tu Adolfito… - Remus entornó los ojos y lo miró con cara de "Paciencia…"

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡¡Pero no te quiero ver pensando en ese Ravenclaw!!

- Nunca he pensado en nadie más que en ti, Sirius…

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó sin podérselo creer.

- Nunca hablé más en serio.

Llegaron a Honeydukes y se quedaron en la bodega. Al principio se quedaron callados, no porque no supieran qué decir, sino porque disfrutaban de la sola compañía del otro, hasta que Remus habló.

- ¿Sirius?

- ¿Sí, Remus?

- No es que me moleste lo que ocurrió, pero… ¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¿La verdad?, No lo sé… O tal vez sí… De verdad que no lo sé.

- ¿Podrías intentar, explicármelo? Significa mucho para mí.

- Es que es confuso, Remus. Para mí siempre haz sido especial, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?- Remus lo miró- Sí, James también es eso, más que eso de hecho, a James le quiero como a un hermano, pero tú, tú eres distinto. Tú eres, no sé… eres otra cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Joder Remus, no me presiones!

- Lo siento…- Dijo bajando la vista.

- No, no lo sientas. Yo lo siento. Soy un bruto. Es que me cuesta explicarlo. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegaste a gustarme.

- ¿Yo, te gusto?- Sonrió Remus.

- Sí, Lunático, me gustas mucho- Sonrió Black. Se acercó lentamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Esto es real? No sabes cuántas veces me imaginé esto…

- No… ¿Fueron muchas? – Preguntó con esa sonrisa juguetona, tan fresca, tan propia de él.

- Sí- Dijo tímidamente casi como una disculpa.

- Pues no sé qué me sorprende… Soy irresistible. Debió ser una tortura para ti, vivir todos estos años a mi lado sin poder tenerme- Dijo Sirius con falsa modestia

- No tienes idea…- Respondió Remus medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Dime la verdad Lunático, ¿desde cuándo estás enamorado de mí?

- ¿Quieres la verdad o algo lindo?- Dijo irónicamente Lupin.

- Ambas.

- Bien, pues algo lindo sería decirte que desde que te vi. Y la verdad sería, pues… Desde que te vi. – Sonrió- Pero me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti en cuarto, luego de contarles mi secreto. Creí que ahí acabaría nuestra amistad, pero no, te hiciste animago. Luego te hiciste popular con las chicas y sin embargo aún preferías pasar tu tiempo conmigo. Y pese a que sabía que jamás me mirarías como lo estás haciendo ahora, era feliz. Pues al menos compartía contigo. En mí depositabas confianza y eso era mucho más que cualquier chica tuvo de ti. Eso me hacía afortunado - Respondió en una explosión de sinceridad.

- Oh…- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Sirius, pues tan profundo calaron las palabras de Remus en su corazón que tuvo que guardar silencio, para no romper la magia de la cenestesia.

- Y ahora me gustaría saber qué te pasó. Pues aún creo que en cualquier momento despierto en el dormitorio de los chicos, escuchando los ronquidos de Peter.

- Bueno, al principio fue tan raro saber que eras gay... No me cabía, realmente no podía imaginármelo… Hasta que lo hice. Te imaginé con alguien. Al principio no tenía cara ni nombre, pero veía tan claro tus labios besando esa boca, otras manos tomando las tuyas, perdiéndose en tu pelo. Te vi abrazando y acariciando otro cuerpo, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, conociste a ese tipo. Y herví en celos. Porque ese cuerpo desconocido de mi imaginación pronto se convirtió en él y sentí miedo. Porque creí que comenzarían a salir y que se harían novios y que nos dejarías de lado y no estaba listo para perderte.

- ¿Y por eso nos seguiste?

- Sí.

Silencio.

- Me puse celoso Remus. Cuando los vi besándose no pude evitar imaginarme cómo sería sentirte. Cómo sería sentir cariño, DE VERDAD. Me pregunté a qué sabía tu boca. Cómo era el contacto de tus manos en mi piel. Desesperadamente quise sentir amor por alguien. Quise ser Adolfo. Y luego enloquecí. Me fui al castillo y no podía dejar de verlos. La imagen me perseguía y ya no podía soportarlo. Salí a caminar y entonces te vi. Y te volví a seguir. Pensé que sería capaz de hablarte sin dejarme llevar por la rabia, pero cuando te vi, aún con el olor del otro, volvieron los celos y, bueno, ya conoces el resto de la historia…

- Ven aquí- Ordenó Remus y señaló su lado. Sirius obedeció.- Debiste decírmelo.

- ¡Claro!, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?... "Sabes Remus, soy un dios en la cama, -según las chicas de Hogwarts, por supuesto-, pero resulta que estoy celoso de un tipo… Porque sí, olvidé mencionarte que al parecer, me gustan los hombres"… Eso habría estado mucho mejor, Lunático.

Sí, Canuto, eso habría sido lo más apropiado- Sonrió Remus.

**Al otro día.**

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ni un sólo comentario. Era como un acuerdo tácito entre ellos sellado con un beso furtivo antes de salir de la sala común, cuando nadie los veía. Y sin embargo no era necesario que dijeran nada. Con los ojos se decían mil cosas que no salían por la boca.

En el desayuno James preguntó.

- ¿A qué hora se fueron a acostar ustedes? No los sentí regresar.- Los chicos de miraron. No fue necesario decir nada. Ambos sabían qué hacer: MENTIR.

- No llegamos- Dijeron al unísono.

- No sabía que les había ido tan bien en sus citas, chicos. De ti no me sorprende Canuto, pero ¿Lunático?, ¿¿TÚ??

- Si… No estuvo mal… - Sirius lo miró con ojos de sapo. "¿¿No estuvo mal??" dijo por la espalda de James articulando la frase sin sonido.

- Estuvo bien - Se corrigió Remus.

- ¿Y volverán a salir? - Preguntó inocente, Sirius.

- Sólo si él quiere- Respondió coquetamente Remus.

- Seguro que querrá Lunático - Dijo James.

- Eso, lo puedes apostar - Terminó Sirius.

**Quien la sigue, la consigue**

Para James Potter no era fácil ir a clases de pociones. Le aburría tanto o más que historia de la magia. Lo único interesante de pociones era el primer asiento a la derecha del profesor. Justo al lado del armario de los ingredientes. Ahí se sentaba Lily Evans. Siempre atenta a las instrucciones. Siempre hermosa. Si él no supiera que sus padres son muggles, él creería que es una veela, pues cada vez que la veía caía como en un sopor eterno y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

James siempre pensaba qué hacer o qué decirle para que ella accediera a salir con él, y lo había intentado muchas veces, pero siempre en vano.

Esa tarde lo intentaría una vez más. En clases. Y Lily Evans le diría que sí.

- Hey… ¡Evans!

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

- Un poco de ayuda.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Ayuda con qué?

- Con… Aritmancia.

- Tú no tomas esa asignatura, Potter - Dijo la chica levantando una ceja.

- No, pero quiero saber de qué se trata.

- Que te ayude Remus, Potter, no me gusta perder tiempo con idiotas.

- No puede. Está ocupado, pero tomaré eso como un cumplido, Evans – Lily rodó los ojos.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te interesan los estudios?

- Desde que me di cuenta que te gustan inteligentes- Dijo bajando la vista.

Una hora, Potter. En la sala común. A las 19:30. Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde – Terminó la muchacha dándole la espalda.

Sólo un oído muy entrenado, habría podido escuchar el "¡Sí!" De James Potter.

**Luna llena**

Tal como dijo James, esa noche Remus estaría ocupado. Muy ocupado. Transformándose en lobo. Y los merodeadores como siempre, estaba a su lado en la casa de los gritos.

Eran las 19:11 horas y James comenzaba a disculparse con su amigo.

- Está bien, Cornamenta, aprovecha tu oportunidad, no la hagas esperar. Y no la hagas enojar.- Aconsejó Lupin.

-Sí, no te lances a sus brazos como anoche Cornamenta… "Oh, sí Lily, así… Mmmm, Ahí, Lily, así…"- Bromeó Sirius.

-Sí, ja, ja ¿no?- Dijo James algo cabreado.

19:15: James se disponía a volver al castillo pues no quería hacer esperar a su pelirroja y unas nubes comenzaban a disiparse para mostrar la luna llena. Una puntada de dolor en el corazón de Lupin les indicaba que no faltaba mucho para que saliera completamente la luna.

19:17: Peter estaba atando los pies de Remus como todas las lunas llenas y Sirius molestaba a James con Lily.

19:18: Una nube dejaba al descubierto a esa malvada de plata, dándole en plena cara a Remus, un grito de dolor y otro de miedo. Peter se arrastraba por el suelo, presa del pánico, pues no alcanzó a atar los brazos de su amigo, y ahora comenzaban a crecer las garras del lobo.

19:19: Sirius corrió a contener al animal y James a atar sus brazos, pero una manaza le dio en el estómago.

19:20: Sangre en el suelo. Un muchacho desmayado, otro corriendo y una voz gritando "¡¡Avísale a Dumbledore!!"

19:35: En la sala común una chica con cara de cabreada se disponía a irse.

- Idiota. Esto es lo que merezco por creer en él…- Pensaba mientras recogía sus cosas.

19:36: Un agitado muchacho entró corriendo a la sala común.

- ¡Lily! Es James… el lobo… lo atacó. Dumbledore… hay que avisarle. Sirius lo tiene…

- Ve a la enfermería a ayudar a Black, yo voy por Dumbledore…- Peter obedeció y Lily salió corriendo hacia el despacho del director.

"_Oh, Dios mío, por favor no permitas que le ocurra nada malo a James… ¡Por favor!"_

--------------------------------o-------------------------------o-------------------------

_**¿A que quedaron preocupadas por el bueno de James?**_

_**Si quieren saber cómo sigue y lo que pasará con nuestros cachorros. Favor de hacer clic en GO.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_


	9. Enfermería

¡Hola, Gente!

Acá la continuación del fic :)

Espero que les guste y compartan sus opiniones con la humilde autora.

¡Besos!  
PD: La escena "De noche todos los gatos son Potter" es algo subidita de tono, así que ojo…

**-------------------o---------------------o-----------------------o---------------------**

**Enfermería**

James estaba acostado en una cama aislada. Tenía una mueca en su cara que reflejaba cuánto dolía. A su lado estaba Lily tomándole la mano.

Al otro lado del castillo, en la casa de los gritos, se escuchaba un aullido a lo lejos. Era como si el lobo supiera que tenía sangre conocida entre las garras. Como si el hombre que vive con él, supiera lo que había hecho.

En la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey ponía compresas frías llenas de solución curativa sobre las heridas. Lily miraba horrorizada, le costaba creer que eso fue obra de su querido Remus.

- No se preocupe, Srta. Evans. Es una herida fea, pero se repondrá. El Sr. Potter es un muchacho fuerte- Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Está seguro?- preguntó Lily muerta de miedo- ¿No se… transformará?

- Srta. Evans, una alumna tan brillante como usted debería saber que se necesita mucho más que esto para convertirse en un hombre lobo- Sonrió el director.

- Sí, lo sé… Lo siento profesor, es que estoy tan asustada. Esta noche nosotros íbamos… él me pidió ayuda, y yo no le creí…-Y se puso a llorar.

- Estoy seguro, Srta. Evans, que él apreciará su presencia aquí. Buenas noches- Lily no se movía, así que Dumbledore siguió - Tal vez debería dormir.

- No, profesor… Si usted me lo permite quisiera quedarse esta noche a su lado.

- Claro. Pero no se quede despierta hasta muy tarde- Y se fue.

- Oh, James… Lo siento tanto - Y sollozó con la cabeza baja. James comenzaba a despertar.

- Se escucha tan diferente mi nombre en tu boca, Lily.- Habló con dificultad.

- Calla James, debes descansar- Sonrió con una dulzura nunca antes vista.

- Al fin puedo ver tu sonrisa, Lil… te ves tan hermosa. Le diré a Remus que me ataque más a menudo- Sonrió con dificultad.

- Ni enfermo dejas de ser un idiota, Potter- Dijo tomándole la mano con suavidad.

- Es que tu belleza eclipsa mi inteligencia, Evans -

- Shhh, debes dormir, James - Se iba a poner de pie.

- ¡No!- Le apretó la mano- Por favor quédate. Sólo hasta que me duerma.

- Está bien, pero sólo hasta que te duermas- Y le acarició la cabeza. James cerró los ojos y por primera vez, se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Recuperación**

Tres días estuvo James en la enfermería. Con los cuidados mágicos de la Sra. Pomfrey, las visitas de los merodeadores y la sonrisa de Lily Evans se sentía como nuevo.

En acciones no había mucho que contar. Pero en sensaciones sí y mucho.

Sabíamos que James estaba delicado. Lily también lo sabía. Y ella estaba preocupada. En clases ponía poca atención. A la hora del almuerzo, comió poco. Sentía el olor de las plantas curativas en todos lados. Hasta que decidió ir a la enfermería. Ahí encontró a los cuatro chicos. Cuando ella entró, se produjo un silencio cómplice. Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

- Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy Cornamenta- Dijo Sirius.

- Y yo James, tengo que hacer deberes- Se excusó Remus.

- Yo me quedo - Dijo Peter.

- Pero Colagusano, se te olvida que tienes _algo_ que hacer- Dijo Sirius.

- No, ya hice todos los deberes…- Respondió, como siempre, despistado.

- Entonces me ayudarás a limpiar los trofeos Peter, te recuerdo que tengo castigo atrasado…- Inventó Sirius.

- Pero…- Iba a replicar, pero Sirius y Remus le dieron una mirada bastante explicita de que sobraba y al fin cayó en cuenta.

- Ah, cierto… Que cabeza la mía… Nos vemos mañana, James- Se despidió Peter.

- Adiós, chicos- Dijo James.

- Evans…- Se despidió Sirius.

- Adiós Lily- Dijo Remus.

- Hasta luego Remus… Black.- Ambos asintieron con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Y salieron, dejando a James y Lily solos.

- ¿Cómo estás, Potter?-

- Ahora que estás aquí, mejor- Respondió James, Lily sonrió.

- En serio, ¿cómo te sientes?

- En serio que mejor… ya las heridas están casi curadas.

- ¿Y de ánimo?

- Pues muy bien, los chicos siempre vienen a verme… Y ahora apareciste tú. No puedo quejarme.

- Pues me alegra eso…

- ¿Si?, ¿eso es un poco de preocupación, Evans?

- Tal vez, Potter.

"_¿Tal vez?, te quedaste a su lado toda una noche, tomándole la mano. Hoy apenas comiste. No atendiste en clase. La noche después de quedarte con él, apenas dormiste de la preocupación… Y ¿respondes tal vez?... Definitivamente tienes que mirar el diccionario, Lily"_

James intentó moverse para cambiar de posición y un gemido de dolor se le escapó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué te duele?- Preguntó Lily alarmada- ¿Llamo a la Sra. Pomfrey?

- No, no es necesario, sólo me duele cuando intento moverme muy rápido.

- Deja ayudarte - Y se inclinó sobre James. Él sintió su perfume, un exquisito olor a lavanda… _"Podría perderme en ese olor…"_

- Gracias.

- No es nada…

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo la otra noche.

- No tiene importancia…

- Sí que la tiene. Significó mucho para mí.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos un rato. Perdidos en los del otro. No se daban cuenta, pero inconcientemente se iban acercando. Estaba todo predispuesto para el beso, pero…

- Disculpen la interrupción jóvenes, pero es hora de cambiar las vendas, Sr. Potter.

- Claro, yo me voy.

- No, Srta. Evans, puede quedarse y ayudarme.

- Sí, Srta. Evans, ayude a la enfermera- Dijo James con una radiante sonrisa.

- Claro… - Respondió la chica algo perturbada.

- Puede sacarle la parte de arriba del pijama.

- Sí.

A Lily le latía el corazón como nunca antes, le sudaban las manos. Estaba nerviosa. Qué digo nerviosa, moría en cualquier momento de un paro cardíaco…

"_Ay, Jesús… le estoy sacando la ropa a James Potter… Tranquila, Evans, tranquila…"_

Le sacó la camiseta, la enfermera retiró las vendas. Y entonces lo vio. Delgado, pero fibroso y musculoso, _"Dios bendiga el quidditch", _pensó. Abdominales ligeramente marcados, brazos fuertes, manos un poco ásperas por el entrenamiento y unos ojos que la miraban como si fuera la primera vez… "_Esto te provocará insomnio, estoy segura que te traerá problemas para dormir de noche" _

Y mientras la Sra. Pomfrey aplicaba compresas frías en ese estómago que le parecía perfecto, James apretaba su mano, pues seguramente aún ardía un poco, pero lo soportaba.

"_Es valiente… y guapo... Y Lily, piensa en otra cosa"_

Hasta que finalmente la enfermera terminó con su trabajo que parecía algo eterno, como si supiera que para ella, Lily Evans era una deliciosa tortura ver a James Potter semi desnudo a su lado, gimiendo de dolor.

"_¿Tiene que gemir así?"_

La enfermera terminó, le dio las últimas indicaciones a James y le dijo que probablemente al otro día podría levantarse y reanudar sus actividades normales, menos el quidditch porque podría recaer y los dejó solos nuevamente.

- Gracias otra vez, Lily. Te haz vuelto indispensable…

- No hice nada…

- Sí, no te das cuenta, pero haces muchísimo. Gracias por cuidar de mí.

- ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eres un buen enfermo. Incluso podría decir que da gusto cuidar de ti- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Es que eres mi enfermera preferida, Lily. Contigo es imposible no sentirse bien.

- Claro. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Espero que pronto vayas a clases. Adiós… James.

**De noche todos los gatos son Potter**

Cuando James besa es como acostarte en una cama de agua. Envuelve, abraza y abrasa. Todo se vuelve calor, saliva y sexo. Porque cuando James Potter se apasiona todo a su alrededor se vuelve rojo intenso y el cielo en infierno. Es sudor y lenguas. Son dedos que chupan con vigor y también es frío, porque cuando penetra es como un cuchillo afilado.

Lily abre las piernas sin resistencia, porque es imposible resistir. Cuando las manos de James Potter se pierden en sus rizos rojos, su lengua recorre su cuello y ella sólo puede entornar los ojos. No quiere ni pensar lo que sería si siguiera bajando con su lengua y esas manos. Una de ellas se desliza por su cuerpo, recorre sus curvas reconociendo cuerpo, senos, caderas. Con sospechosa habilidad desabrocha los tres botones de su blusa y con su nariz roza sus hombros desnudos. Mete su mano en la espalda y la obliga a sentarse para besarlo. No se da cuenta cuando ya está sin sostén. La boca de James vuelve a su cuello y baja hasta la clavícula. Su lengua hace círculos en sus pezones y Lily debe ahogar un gemido. Sigue bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus piernas, las besa como si estuvieran cubiertas con miel.

La lengua de James se introduce en su vagina y Lily está lo suficientemente húmeda para ser penetrada. James toca sus pechos y sus pezones están duros. Le besa la boca con fuerza pero la penetra con suavidad. Lily levanta las caderas para recibirlo mejor. Sentir a James dentro suyo es una de las sensaciones más cálidas que ha percibido.

James besa y se mueve despacio, círculos, hasta el fondo de Lily. Ella agarra las sábanas de la cama y se entrega al placer. James se mueve caca vez más rápido y más violentas son las embestidas. Rápido, más suave y más rápido alternadamente.

James habla en su oído y el susurro provoca escalofríos.

Lily lo abraza y le araña la espalda. Escucha gemir a James y decir su nombre.

Embiste una vez y otra vez, y otra y otra y otra más, cada vez más profunda y más eufórica que la anterior.

Lily ahoga un gemido y siente la calidez del semen de James. Su corazón late con tanta fuerza que pareciera que se saldrá por la boca. Estertores, calidez y una paz indecible.

Abre los ojos y está en su cama. Sola.

Sabía que ver a James sin camisa le traería problemas en la noche. Todas las noches. Porque cada vez que se masturba y llega el orgasmo, piensa en él.

Y ese es el mayor secreto de Lily Evans.

El de todas las noches.

Cada noche es visitada por él.


	10. Miedos de Navidad

**Miedos de Navidad**

A James ya le habían dado el alta, se recuperaba bien y por suerte, el bueno de James no le guardaba rencor a Remus. _"Hey, fue un accidente, Lunático. Sé que no querías matarme de verdad", _le dijo. Remus sintió un gran alivio al escucharlo y le iba a tender la mano, pero James lo abrazó.

Habían pasado pocos días cuando Remus notó un cambio en Sirius. Estaba distante, como distraído. Se quedaba en silencio durante largos minutos (mucho para Sirius Black) y cada vez que Remus le preguntaba qué le ocurría, respondía con un escueto "Nada"

Faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad y Remus no sabía qué hacer con Sirius. Como veía que Sirius no le decía qué le pasaba evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, pues creía que se arrepentía de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, y que había sido cosa de una noche y que no había tenido importancia para él. Y eso le dolía, porque para Remus, había sido tocar el cielo con las manos limpias.

Remus habría dado cualquier cosa, LO QUE FUERA, por saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Sirius, o mejor aún que ocurría con su corazón. Cada vez que lo veía recordaba un poema de Bécquer.

_De lo poco de vida que me resta_

_Diera con gusto los mejores años_

_Por saber lo que a otros_

_De mí haz hablado_

_Y de esta vida mortal… y de la eterna_

_Lo que me toque, si me toca algo_

_Por saber lo que a solas_

_De mí haz pensado_

Por su parte, Sirius también pensaba cosas. No estaba seguro de querer aclarar las cosas con Remus, porque quedaría de tonto o de cobarde, o incluso podría complicarlas más. Lo único que sabía es que no quería dañarlo. Eso JAMÁS.

Así estaban las cosas entre nuestros muchachos, cada uno pensaba lo peor. Hasta que se decidieron a confesarse. Pero cada uno con un confesor diferente. Remus con Lily y Sirius con James.

Para Sirius era doble trabajo, pues implicaba aceptar las cosas que habían ocurrido con Remus y recordemos que aún no le contaba nada a nadie.

Y ya podremos figurarnos que encontraremos dos conversaciones en dos lugares x distantes.

- Lily, tengo miedo.

- ¿A qué?

- A perderlo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Sirius me besó.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso.

- ¿Cuándo, dónde?

- Dos días atrás en la biblioteca…

- ¡¡Y no me habías dicho nada!!- Remus se sonrojó y encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento, creí que te enfadarías…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- James, tengo miedo.

- ¿A qué?

- A cagarla.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Lo besé.

- ¿Lo?... – El chico lo miró desconcertado.

- A Remus.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso.

- ¿Cuándo, dónde?

- Dos días atrás en la biblioteca…

- ¡¡Y no me habías dicho nada!!- Sirius se sonrojó y encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento, creí que te enfadarías…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya no importa. ¿Y Por qué lo hizo?

- Se puso celoso.

- ¿Ah?

- Eso, se puso celoso de Adolfo

- ¿Ah?

- Nos siguió…

- OO

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya no importa. ¿Y Por qué lo hiciste?

- Me puse celoso.

- ¿Ah?

- Eso, me puse celoso del Ravenclaw.

- ¿Ah?

- Los seguí…

- OO

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Desde cuándo le gustas a Black?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Lupin?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué? ¿Se hará gay o algo así?

- No creo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué? ¿Te harás gay o algo así?

- No sé…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y en qué quedaron?

- En nada.

- ¿Y qué te da miedo?

- Las vacaciones de Navidad. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y en qué quedaron?

- En nada.

- ¿Y qué te da miedo?

- Las vacaciones de Navidad. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por la distancia.

- Temes qué…

- Que se involucre con medio Londres…

- Entiendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por la distancia.

- ¿Y temes qué involucrarte con medio Londres?

- Sí.

- Entiendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pues haz algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues háblale.

- ¿Y qué le digo?

- Pídele que sea tu novio…

- Me muero…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pues haz algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues háblale.

- ¿Y qué le digo?

- Pídele que sea tu novio…

- Tienes razón…

**Pregunta/Respuesta  
**

Días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Sirius decidió hablar con Remus. Estaban en Historia de la Magia, cuando Sirius encantó su pergamino, así cuando él escribía, aparecía en el pergamino de Remus.

"Necesito hablarte. Por favor. Después de clases. Es importante. Sirius" 

Al acabar todas las clases de la tarde, Remus tenía que dar una vuelta de prefecto y luego se iría a la sala común a ver a Sirius. Estaba nervioso.

En la sala común estaba Sirius esperándolo. Era tan raro verlo sentado solo, pensando en voz alta, como si repasara o ensayara algo… Era cómico verlo enredado, turbado, nervioso, como ensimismado, completamente abstraído, tanto que no se dio cuenta que había llegado Remus a su lado y lo miraba divertido.

- ¡Joder, Lunático, me asustaste!- Dijo Sirius llevándose una mano al corazón.

- Lo siento, Canuto- Respondió Remus divertido- No creí que estuvieras tan concentrado en tu plática contigo mismo.

- ¿No me habrás oído, verdad?

- No, no lo hice.

- Bien, menos mal. Y no te burles, esto es algo serio.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Vas a morir?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Es que de todos los años que te conozco, jamás haz hablado en serio.

- Sí, sí, sí, búrlate no más…

- Bueno, tú dirás Sirius.

- Ven, quiero invitarte a caminar.

- ¿A esta hora? Nos descubrirán.

- No si llevamos esto- Mostró la capa de James.

- ¿Y James sabe que tomaste su capa?

- No. Eso lo hace más emocionante- Remus lo miro con un gesto reprobatorio- Sí, sí sabe, ¿podemos ir ahora Sr. Correcto?

- Sí, ahora sí. ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya lo verás.

Y partieron en silencio. Al doblar por el comedor vieron a Filch y la Sra. Norris. Contuvieron la respiración. La gata miró en su dirección y se iba a acercar a ellos pero Filch la tomó en brazos y se la llevó. Los amigos se miraron bajo la capa asustados. Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sirius sentía su corazón doblando por la otra esquina de lo acelerado que estaba, tan rápido latía que hasta Remus podía oírlo.

- Wow, Sirius, jamás te asustaste tanto con Filch… Debes estar sentando cabeza…

"_Sí… debe ser eso, porque este cambio en mí, no me lo explico"_

- Siempre pensé que el riesgo a que te descubrieran lo hacía más divertido.

- Shhh- Hizo callar Sirius, porque su corazón latía rápido pero no por las razones que Lupin creía. 

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a uno de los pasadizos que usaban para salir del castillo y una vez afuera, Sirius llevó a Remus hasta el lago negro.

- Bueno, sigo esperando, Sirius.

- Sí, bien te traje acá, porque en los últimos días he estado raro. Como ausente. Tú te habrás dado cuenta ¿no?

- Sí… Creí que huías… de mí. Que te habías arrepentido de…

- No. No es eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses, todo lo contrario. Eso ha sido lo más sensato que he hecho en los últimos años- Interrumpió Sirius. A remus le brillaron los ojos.

- Pues bien… No entiendo nada entonces.

- Sí… no espero que lo entiendas, pero siento que de todas maneras te debo una explicación.

"_¿Sirius dando explicaciones? Este no es el Sirius que conocí"_

- Te escucho- Dijo Remus al ver la seriedad de Sirius.

- Es que en el último tiempo he cambiado… creo.

"_Sí que lo ha hecho"  
_  
- Para ser exactos, en los últimos días me he dado cuenta de cosas que antes no existían, o tal vez sí existían pero yo era muy ciego para notarlas- Sirius se quedó en silencio, como pensando qué decir, los ensayos no fueron suficientes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Remus comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Quiero decir que los últimos días, los que estuve distante, los usé para pensar. Y bueno…- No era tan fácil hablar de sus emociones como creía - He pensado mucho.

- ¿En qué?- Remus comenzaba a impacientarse con tanto misterio. Le dolía el estómago.

- En ti - Soltó de una vez Sirius, Remus contuvo la respiración.- Y me di cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí. Tú eres lo más puro que he conocido. Tú sabes de donde vengo, conoces todas mis fallas y sin embargo haz sido mi amigo todos estos años, sin importar mis idioteces y mi carácter. Nunca me haz reprochado nada, al contrario, siempre haz estado ahí, en mis momentos altos y bajos.

SILENCIO.

- Tú eres el único que puede estar conmigo sin peros y sin vacilaciones, porque tú… conoces mi alma. Remus, tú eres la única persona que ha visto a través de mis ojos y no ha salido huyendo. Tú eres lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia… Tú eres lo más cercano que he conocido a… a amar. 

No lo podía creer. A su lado estaba Sirius Black abriéndole su corazón sin reparos y él sólo quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba hace años, que era el amor de su vida, que jamás lo dejaría solo, que sin importar lo que ocurriera, él, Remus Lupin, estaría a su lado incondicionalmente, toda la vida si se lo pidiera… y si no lo hiciera, igual se quedaría a su lado. Eternamente, hasta que le dijera _"vete"_. Y si eso ocurriera… si eso ocurriera, incluso así, estaría junto a Sirius Black. Y sin embargo, estaba a su lado en silencio, sin poder articular palabra; sin poder moverse siquiera, con un amor que le desbordaba el corazón y que se le salía por los ojos.

Sirius seguía en silencio.

- Si estos días he estado lejano es porque tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a cagarla, contigo… Lo último que quiero es hacer es dañarte. Yo, yo quisiera conservarte para siempre. Inmaculado Remus, sin que nadie te toque, que ni siquiera el tiempo se posara sobre tus ojos, para que nada, nada cambiara entre nosotros. Quisiera tenerte siempre en mi memoria como te ves esta noche.

Hizo un movimiento de muñeca y comenzó a sonar la canción The Way You Look Tonight, de Tony Bennett.

_Someday when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight…_

Remus sentía el corazón henchido, eran sensaciones nuevas, toda y cada una de ellas, provocadas por Sirius. Ni siquiera cuando hablaba con Lily podía dimensionar la profundidad de su amor. Y esa noche, sin embargo, creía poder medirlo, pero no. Su amor por él era más grande que los océanos, que el espacio infinito. Era más grade que cualquier universo. Tan grande que no cabía en ningún corazón mortal. 

- Te voy a explicar qué es lo que me asusta. Me da miedo la distancia. Unas semanas es demasiado tiempo lejos de ti y no sé qué pueda pasar con nosotros. Temo que conozcas a alguien y te enamores de él. Temo que por celos, haga una estupidez y te traicione, o peor, que ME traicione.

Remus no entendía que significaba eso, pero se podía hacer una idea.

- No estoy seguro de comprender eso, Sirius.

- Digo que no quiero perderte Remus. Digo que no quiero volver a tener sexo por sexo. Digo que quiero estar contigo… Digo que quiero…

SILENCIO. Las palabras simplemente no salían… era tan fácil. Parecía tan fácil.

- Quiero que tú y yo seamos más que amigos. Yo quiero. Que seas. mi.novio- Finalmente salió. ¡Y hay que ver que fue difícil!

Remus se quedó en silencio y no por mera crueldad o por darse importancia, sino porque estaba profundamente emocionado.

Pasaron unos segundos que para Sirius fueron siglos (ya se veía rechazado por primera vez), hasta que insistió.

- ¿Qué me dices, Remus?- Preguntó bajando la vista en un conmovedor gesto de humildad.

Remus lo miró y sólo atinó a abrazarlo. Como Sirius no estaba prevenido, quedó de espaldas en el pasto con Remus encima de él.

- Sí, Sirius. Una y mil veces, sí. Quiero. 

_Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm  
And your cheek so soft  
There is nothing for me to love you  
And the way you look tonight  
With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart  
Lovely, never ever change  
Keep that breathless charr  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight..._

------------------------o------------------------o---------------------------------o

Espero sus lindos comments

Para ver a Sirius en toalla click al GO )


	11. PostNoche

**Sé que puede parecer algo corto este capítulo, pero… ¡A nada! ¡Vamos, comenten, no sean mezquinas!! xD **

**----------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------**

**Duchas**

Lo único que se escuchaba desde la habitación de los chicos Gryffindor era la voz de Sirius Black en las duchas. Cosa muy extraña en él, pues jamás se levantaba los días sábado a tomar desayuno, y esa mañana -una muy inusual- fue el primero en levantarse. Después de Remus claro está.

A lo lejos se escuchaban estrofas de una canción y el agua que caía sobre un cuerpo. James despertó con la frase

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say…_

De mala gana abrió los ojos. Se imaginó que le había ido bien a Sirius en su cita con Remus.

_Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
__Let me love you._

Salió de la ducha y entró a los dormitorios tarareando la canción.

- Parece que te fue bien, Canuto.

- Excelentemente, Cornamenta.

- Te ves feliz.

- Estoy feliz, que es distinto- Dijo sonriendo- ¿Y Remus?

- Debe estar abajo… ¿Llegaron anoche?- Preguntó con malicia.

- Sí… Sí llegamos…- Lo miró de reojo- Y si no hubiera sido así, no te daría detalles, Cornamenta. Podrías ponerte celoso- Y siguió tarareando.

- ¿Por qué me pondría celoso, Canuto? Te recuerdo que a mí me gusta Lily, no tu Remus.

"_Tu Remus… Suena bien"_

- Precisamente por eso, Cornamenta. Soy extremadamente feliz junto a la persona que quiero y eso, podría darte envidia- Respondió guiñándole un ojo- ¡Y levántate hombre!- Dijo tirándole su toalla mojada a la cara

- Creo que nunca te vi así de contento, Canuto.

- Es porque nunca estuve así de contento antes. ¡Vamos a desayunar!- Dijo alegremente Sirius al salir.

- Que hoy el infierno se congele- Dijo para sí mismo James con una sonrisa en los labios- Sirius Black, se ha enamorado- Y se levantó de la cama, para ir a desayunar con los demás.

**Desayunando**

En el gran comedor estaba Remus tomando desayuno con Lily. Sirius se acercó a la mesa aún cantando y se sentó frente a Remus.

- Buenos días, Remus… Evans. Hermosa mañana ¿no te parece?

- Debe ser la primera que ves en tu vida Black… Nunca te vi un sábado a esta hora. Y debo reconocer que te ves… radiante.

- No eres la primera que me lo dice, Evans, pero gracias de todos modos por el cumplido- Dijo tomando un panecillo- ¿Cómo dormiste anoche, Remus?

Y en esa pregunta se reflejaba un mundo nuevo. Algo tácito pero perceptible. Al decir "Remus" se escuchaba algo así como "Amor" y Lily no sabía si había escuchado mal o era producto de su imaginación.

- Maravillosamente- Respondió Remus con los ojos risueños. En eso apareció James en el comedor. (Sí, primero se bañó y luego bajó al comedor).

- Buenos días a todos- Dijo al llegar- ¿Soy sólo yo o aquí se respira amor? ¿Remus, Sirius? ¿No tendrán algo que decirnos?- Preguntó suspicaz.

- ¿Tú qué sabes, Potter?

- Al parecer más que tú, Evans

Lily miró a Remus inquisitoriamente. 

- Remus.Jhon.Lupin. No.Puedo.Creerlo…

- Pues créelo- Respondió Sirius.

- ¿Y cuándo pretendías decírmelo?

- Pronto - Respondió Remus, con cara de ángel.

- Para ser chica tienes muy mal olfato, ¿No crees?- Dijo James burlonamente. Lily lo ignoró olímpicamente, dándole la espalda.

- En la ronda de prefectos, Lupin. No te escaparás- Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- Creo que estás en problemas, Lunático.

- Creo que sí, Cornamenta- Respondió Remus riendo.

- ¡Y quiero detalles!- Gritó Lily volviéndose hacia los chicos y siguió su camino.

- ¡Sí señora!- Respondió Remus, cuadrándose.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres casarte con esa chica, Cornamenta?- Preguntó Sirius con cara de miedo.

- Pues… ¡Sí! - Respondió James.

- Cuidado con lo que deseas, James… Podría cumplirse- Dijo Remus con voz de profecía.

- Eso espero, Remus… ¡Eso espero!- Respondió James tomando un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

---------------------------------o--------------------------------o-------------------------

Click al Go para ser Lily Evans por un día y ser el amor de James…


	12. Apuesta

**Antes de empezar esto, lo del consejo merodeador lo leí por ahí y me gustó mucho la idea, así que supongo se puede llamar plagio, espero que no me censuren…**

**----------------------------------------o------------------------------------------**

**Apuesta**

¡Llevaban tanto tiempo sin hacer ninguna travesura!

Los merodeadores ya sufrían una suerte de abstinencia a las bromas (Sí, con estertores, alucinaciones y todo). Más de dos meses sin meterse con Snape, francamente no tenía perdón del consejo. Incluso Lily se había dado cuenta de ello y comenzaba a interrogar a Remus.

- Vamos Lupin, confiesa. ¿Qué pretenden?

- ¿Con qué Lily?

- Con esa aparente calma…

- No sé de qué hablas…- Dijo con inocencia.

- Pues que llevan semanas sin meterse con Severus. Llevan tanto tiempo sin molestarlo ¡Que hasta creo que lo extraña!

Remus río de buena gana. La idea de Snape extrañando a los merodeadores simplemente, le parecía, (por decir lo menos), romántica.

- ¡Vamos Lily! No planeamos nada- Ella lo miró con la ceja izquierda levantada, gesto típico en ella que indicaba incredulidad.

- Pero ahora que lo mencionas- Prosiguió Remus- e insistes en que Quejicus nos extraña… ¡Pues tendremos que hacer algo!- Respondió el chico con el merodeador gamberro que lleva dentro, completamente a flor de piel.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos, ¡no podía creer que su amigo había dicho eso!

- Definitivamente tu novio es una mala influencia…- Dijo con un el entrecejo ligeramente apretado- No te metas en problemas, ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo levantándose y dándole un beso en la frente a Remus.

- Lo prometo, Lily.

Esa misma noche Remus Lupin citó a sus camaradas a una reunión merodeadora con carácter de urgente en la sala común.

- Debe ser increíble- Dijo Peter.

- Después de todo tenemos muy abandonado a Quejicus- Dijo Sirius con malicia en sus ojos.

- Pues la verdad es que los desconozco, chicos- Dijo Remus francamente sorprendido.

- ¿Y que tal, si para hacer esto más interesante hacemos una apuesta?- Dijo James.

- ¿En equipos?- Sugirió Remus.

- No lo había pensado, pero me gusta- Aceptó James.

- El que tenga la mejor broma, se realiza… y gana algo que quiera- Sugirió Peter.

- Bien. Entonces los equipos serán Sirius y Peter y Remus conmigo.

- ¿Y por qué tú con Remus?- Preguntó Sirius dispuesto a discutir.

- Porque quiero que sea una buena broma y si trabajan juntos me temo que se pondrán amorositos y no tendrán lo que necesitamos- Respondió James.

- ¿Desde cuándo Sirius y Remus…? - Comenzó a decir el chico.

- ¡Joder, Peter! Nunca te enteras de nada- Reclamó Sirius.

- De anoche Peter… ¡Vamos no pongas esa cara, no seas anticuado!- Dijo James al ver que Peter se desfiguraba al saber que sus amigos eran pareja.

- Lo siento… es que me tomó por sorpresa…- Se disculpó el más pequeño de la pandilla.

- Supongo que no te dará miedo preparar la broma conmigo ahora, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no, Sirius!

- ¡Bien! Porque tenemos que ganar. ¿Verdad?- Alentó el más guapo del grupo.

- ¡Muy cierto!

- Entonces te veré humillado, Canuto- Desafío Remus.

- Nooooooo, Lunático…- Contestó Sirius.

- Ya van a empezar… Vamos Peter. Veamos lo de la broma en dos días más, ¿si? Buenas noches- Dijo James despidiéndose y abandonando la sala común con Peter siguiéndolo.

- Pues te desafío - Contestó Remus.

- No me provoques, Lunático. Sabes bien que podría partirte el culo…

- Pruébalo- Incitó Remus.

- ¿Seguro? Estamos en la sala común, Lupin.

- Si eso te detiene- Respondió Remus con falso desinterés, dándole la espalda.

Pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, porque Sirius le tomó del hombro obligándole a voltearse. Remus lo agarró de la corbata y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

- Ahora te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste, Lunático- Le susurró al oído.

- ¿Si?, Pues más te vale- Respondió Remus levantándole la capa y deslizando sus manos en el pantalón de Sirius.

Sirius lo tomó de la nuca y le pasó la lengua por le cuello.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- Le desafió Remus.

- No me provoques, Remus… Te podría ir mal-

- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero…- Respondió con un beso en el cuello, que era como una caricia con los labios, como si guardara en su subconsciente el sabor de Sirius Black.

Enredo de lenguas e intercambio de saliva, respiración ligeramente agitada, calor y una pregunta en el aire.

- ¿Mejor?- Remus se encogió de hombros. - ¿A no?... Puedo hacerlo… Ya verás.

Lo volteo y le susurraba cerca de la nuca, provocándole escalofríos.

- Ya sé lo que pretendes, Lobito malo… Tú quieres provocarme para ver hasta donde puedo llegar, ¿verdad? Pues más te vale que sepas que Sirius Black jamás se acobarda.

- Eso espero- Remus dio la vuelta con rapidez y se arrodilló. En cinco segundos había desabrochado el pantalón de Sirius y lo miraba hacía arriba.

- Ni se te ocurra, Lunático.

- Detenme.

Pero no lo hizo. Remus sonrió y comenzó a pasar su lengua por la entrepierna de su novio, le dio un pequeño mordisco y escuchó a Sirius quejarse de placer. Siguió subiendo con su lengua. Le agarró el culo con las dos manos y le bajó el calzoncillo. El pene de Sirius estaba erecto. Remus lo tomó en su mano y empezó a masajearlo junto con el glande. Se puso de pie y lo besó. Lo masturbaba con una mano, puso su pulgar en la punta y Sirius gimió.

- Hazlo, Remus… por favor.

Remus bajó por su cuerpo con su lengua hasta llegar al pene de Sirius. Pasó la lengua por el glande y lo introdujo en su boca. Comenzó a chupar, pasaba la lengua por la punta saboreando las primeras gotas de semen. Mientras con la otra mano se masturbaba el mismo.

Sirius quería hablar pero la excitación se lo impedía. Aunque no era necesario hablar porque Remus ya sentía cómo iba a empezar a subir el semen. Estaban casi conectados, Remus también estaba a punto de correrse.

- Remus, estoy a punto… Para… o me voy a… correr.

- Eso pretendo, Sirius- Remus lo miraba mientras saboreaba a Sirius que tenía los ojos cerrados, entregado al placer.

Remus apretó un poco con sus labios y pasó la lengua por la punta. El semen llegó a su boca y a su mano. Él también había acabado.

Sirius habló con un ligero temblor en la voz.

- Y ahora… ¿Qué vas a harás, Remus?- El chico tragó el semen que tenía en la boca y habló.

- Ahora… ahora pienso besarte- Sirius lo levantó y lo besó

- Si piensas que esto acaba aquí estás equivocado, Lobo.

- Demuéstrame…

Y todo volvió a empezar. Esa, sería una buena noche.

**El consejo merodeador.**

- Junta merodeadora reunida. Motivo: Broma de Navidad a discutir.- Dijo James.

- Pido la palabra, Sr. Cornamenta.

- Adelante, Sr. Canuto.

- Con el Sr. Colagusano pensamos en una poción que garantiza 24 horas de risas gracias a sus efectos en la persona que la usa.

- ¿De qué tipos de efectos hablamos Sr. Canuto?

- 24 horas de acercamiento total entre dos personas- Respondió Peter.

- No hablarás de una poción de amor, ¿verdad Sirius?- Dijo Remus alarmado.

- ¡¡Shhhhh!! Sr. Lunático, si no guarda silencio tendré que verme en la obligación de amonestarlo por hablar sin autorización y llamar por el nombre a un merodeador - Respondió James.

- Perdón Sr. Cornamenta.

- Última vez Sr. Lunático, pero, Sr. Colagusano respóndame: ¿Se trata de lo que dijo el Sr. Lunático?

- No, Sr. Cornamenta

- Muy bien, pero deberá decir con mayor detalle su plan- Siguió James.

- Por supuesto- Dijo Peter.- Primero, debemos conseguir…

Y así comenzaron a describir en qué consistía la broma. A medida que avanzaban las explicaciones, los cuatro merodeadores se desternillaban de la risa. Tan buena les pareció que ni siquiera dudaron en que era _La_ broma y que debían hacerla… De todas maneras era mejor que poner a Snape de color violeta a la hora de la cena…

**Pegado a ti**

La primera parte del plan tenía que ejecutarla Remus, como prefecto de casa, debía conseguir la contraseña de Slytherin (¿!A quién más le harían una broma así!?). para luego comunicársela a los demás.

James, ayudado por la capa de invisibilidad, debía "tomar prestados sin devuelta" algunos ingredientes para la poción que inventó Sirius. Para ello, esperó que todos se durmieran y se fue al aula de Slughorm. Con mucho cuidado sacó un extracto de ortiga y una solución de glucosa en la enfermería. Las metió dentro de la capa y se fue de puntillas ahogando una risita al pensar en la cara que pondría ese par.

La tercera parte del plan le correspondía a Peter. Él tenía que preparar la poción, lo cual era bastante complicado porque debía tener cuidado de no arañarse las manos. NA: (No, no podía usar la varita… ja ja ja)

Y Sirius… Bueno… Sirius lo supervisaba todo… ¡Después de todo la idea fue suya! ¿No?

Así que la poción fue preparada y dejada reposar por 36 horas. Cuando estuvo lista… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Rieron nuestros chicos.

Se escabulleron de la torre y se dirigieron a las mazmorras con un hermoso regalo, perfectamente envuelto. Como sabían la contraseña, (entregada por Remus), subieron directamente a los dormitorios y dejaron el paquetito a los pies de la cama de Malfoy, con una notita que decía "Para Lucius, con amor. Tu admiradora secreta".

Al otro día en el dormitorio de Slytherin.

Un recién despierto Lucius Malfoy encontró la nota y el regalo. Sonrió para sí mismo. Era una linda botella con un líquido que parecía perfume. La destapó y le tomó el olor. Era fresca, totalmente de su agrado. Olía a pino silvestre y un toque de bergamota. La dejó en su mesita de noche y se fue a bañar.

Al salir de la ducha, se vistió, se peinó y se echó una buena cantidad de perfume.

"_Debo agradecerle a Narcisa… seguro que fue ella" _Pensó y bajo al comedor.

En la mesa de Slytherin estaban Narcisa y Severus tomando desayuno. Lucius se acercó a ellos. En la mesa de al lado, había cuatro ojos atentos a toda la situación.

- No era necesario que pusieras ese tonto nombre en la tarjeta. Si quieres regalarme algo, sólo hazlo, Cissa.

- ¿De qué hablas, Lucius?- Preguntó la chica extrañada.

Y sucedió lo trágico (o gracioso, como se quiera ver). Snape saludó a Malfoy dándole la mano y una poderosísima fuerza, como de un imán, atrajo los cuerpos de Lucius y Severus quedando como siameses unidos por el vientre. Frente a frente, cara a cara. Casi labio con labio. Y un estallido de risas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Uno de ustedes lo hizo! ¡¡Quiero saber quien fue!!- Gritó Snape acercándose a la mesa de los muchachos. Lo cual no fue fácil porque al principio les costó coordinarse para andar, causando más risas en el gran comedor.

- ¿Quién fue? exijo respuestas- Tronó Severus. Malfoy estaba tan asqueado que apenas y articulaba palabra.

- Yo que tú no me quejaba, Quejicus. ¡Eso es lo más cerca que estarás a otro ser humano!- Se burló Sirius.

- Sí… Pero pobre Lucius…- Continúo James- ¡Tardará semanas en sacarse la grasa que cae del cabello de Snape!

- Me las pagarás, black- Ladró Malfoy recuperando el habla.

-Esto no se queda así, potter- Terminó Snape.

Y se iban a ir, pero no podían coordinar los pies, porque al avanzar Malfoy pisaba a Snape o Snape tropezaba con la pierna de Malfoy y todo era un enredo de piernas y brazos, provocando la risa de los merodeadores, la ira de los pegados y la compasión de Narcisa, quien finalmente dejó de lado su desayuno y corrió a ayudar a Malfoy y Snape.

Los chicos se apretaban el estómago, pues ya sentían calambres de tanto reír.


	13. Vacaciones de Navidad

**Vacaciones de Navidad**

Los chicos tenían todo listo para partir. Sólo debían bajar sus baúles al comedor y dentro de pocas horas tendrían, (¡al fin!) unas semanas de merecido descanso.

Al llegar a la estación, subieron a un compartimiento del tren y comenzaron a discutir de sus planes de cada uno para las vacaciones.

- Yo iré a América con mi familia- Dijo Peter.

- Yo iré a casa de mi abuela- Dijo Remus.

- Yo disfrutaré de la comida de mi madre y pensaré nuevas formas de conquistar a Lily- Siguió James.

- Y yo disfrutaré de mi hermosa familia y cuando ya no soporte tanta dulzura, huiré de ahí- Ironizó Sirius y todos se largaron a reír. Siguieron conversando hasta llegar a King Cross. Al bajarse todos se dieron un abrazo. El primero en marcharse fue Peter, quedando sólo Sirius, James y Remus.

- Bien, tórtolos, yo también me marcho. Escríbanme, no sean mezquinos ¿vale?- Dijo James.

- Lo haremos, compañero. No lo dudes. Y dile a tu madre que me guarde un trozo del pastel de calabaza que hace, sabes que no puedo perdérmelo- Respondió Sirius.

- Tranquilo, Canuto, ella siempre te guarda. Sabes que ella te adora. Aunque no me explicó el por qué.

- Eso es porque soy irresistible incluso para las madres (salvo la mía).

Remus entornó los ojos.

- Vamos, Remus, no seas celoso. Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti- Dijo poniendo su irresistible cara de cachorro.

- Adiós, James. Envíale mis respetos a tus padres- Dijo Remus, ignorando a Sirius.

- En tu nombre, Remus- Se abrazaron- Adiós- Abrazó a Sirius también y se marchó.

- Nos quedamos solos, Lunático- Dijo Sirius sin saber qué hacer.

- Sí… - Dijo Remus, no quería separarse de él.

- Supongo que ya es hora de irse. Por más que quiera evitarlo, debo ver a la vieja de mi madre.

- Claro…

SILENCIO.

- ¿Sirius?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me escribirás?

- Por supuesto, Remus.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por 1 segundo y se abrazaron. En el abrazo Sirius dijo.

- Pensaré en ti todos los días, Lunático.

- Y yo en ti, Canuto.

Se separaron y dijeron adiós. Se dieron la vuelta y cada uno tomó una dirección diferente: Camino a sus casas.

**Cartas I**

Dos días habían pasado desde que los chicos se habían despedido en la estación y ya era como si hubiesen pasado años. Aún faltaba para Navidad, pero nuestros dos chicos pensaban que el mejor regalo era Remus, (para Sirius) y Sirius, (para Remus).

Dos días habían pasado y Remus estaba en casa de su abuela. Tenía el gramófono encendido. Y no era de ninguna ayuda. Paul cantaba "Mr. Postman" y Remus pensaba _"Perfecto. Hasta los Beatles notan mi desesperación… Y ellos ni siquiera me conocen". _

Sacó una pluma y pergaminos. Estaba decidido a escribirle a Sirius, pero lo pensó y las guardó.

"_Pareces un adicto, Lupin"_

Siete segundos de inactividad.

"_Qué diablos…" _

Y las volvió a sacar… _"¿Qué va a pensar Sirius? Que lo acoso… No, mejor no"_

Y las volvió a guardar. Pasaron 30 segundos más.

"_¿Pero qué eres? ¿Una niña o un lobo?... Un lobo marica…._

_¡Maldita conciencia!_

En casa de los Black…

Sirius estaba tendido en su cama. Encerrado en su pieza, solo con sus posters de los Stones. Pensando en Remus. Estaba algo cabreado, si bien llevaba sólo dos días en la casa de su madre ya estaba harto. Si escuchaba una vez más las alabanzas a Regulus o una maldición contra los sangres sucia, vomitaba. Pero pensaba en Remus y eso lo hacía más llevable. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba!

"_Debería escribirle" _Pensó. _"Quién te ha visto y quien te ve, Canuto… Loco porque no te llega ninguna cartita de amor… ¡y antes te llovían!" _

Sonrío al pensarlo, así que saco una pluma y convocó un pergamino.

"_Querido Remus:_

_Espero que esto no te sorprenda tanto como a mí, pero dime, ¿Por qué carajo no me haz escrito? Van dos días sin verte… ¿Qué?, ¿Conociste a otro animal o estás evitándome?_

_Respóndeme pronto. Estoy ávido de noticias tuyas. _

_Sirius"_

En casa de Remus…

Para distraerse leía. Repasaba por enésima vez "Una mujer sin importancia" de Oscar Wilde, cuando una lechuza picoteó su ventana. Se levantó a abrirle y el animal estiró su patita para que Remus sacara la carta. Le dio algo de comida a la lechuza que luego voló.

Remus se sentó en su escritorio y desenrolló el pergamino. Vio la letra irregular de Sirius y sonrió de inmediato. La leyó y rió.

"_Qué tonto soy…" _Pensó y sacó sus cosas para escribir.

"_Querido Sirius:_

_Pues sí me sorprendió… ¿Esos fueron celos o una mera muestra de inseguridad? Sabes que aunque conociera a otro animal no podría dejar de pensar en ti. _

_Yo estoy bien, pero te extraño a rabiar. Espero saber de ti, en tu carta no dice nada. Responde pronto. _

_Tuyo._

_Remus."_

Sí, creo que está bien para una primera carta- Dijo Remus al releerla. La dobló y fue a buscar una lechuza.

**Cartas II**

Sirius saltó de su cama al ver a la lechuza en la ventana. Le arrebató el pergamino de la pata asustando al pobre animal, éste en señal de protesta le picoteó el dedo

- ¡Auch!, ¡eso me dolió!- La lechuza lo miró ofendida- Esta bien, lo siento- Dijo Sirius

Entonces la lechuza se fue dignamente.

Sirius abrió el pergamino. Era cortísimo. Lo miró por el lado escrito y por el otro como buscando algo más que leer. _"Pero qué cabrón" _pensó al ver que eran sólo cuatro líneas. Las leyó y contestó de inmediato.

_  
"Lunático:_

_¿Te parece que cuatro líneas son suficientes para dejarme tranquilo? ¡Pues qué cabrón eres, lobo del demonio!_

_Yo comiéndome los ojos por saber de ti ¡y obtengo cuatro líneas!... Eso no tiene nombre… eres un mezquino… un… un… ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo diablos llamarte!_

_Yo extrañándote a más no poder, te escribo desesperado y ¿qué recibo? ¡Cuatro putas líneas, Lunático, CUATRO!  
_

_¡JODER!_

_Al menos dime que te mueres por verme y que si no aparezco por tu casa harás una locura…_

_Pero está bien, ¿Quieres saber de mí? Te lo diré: Estoy harto en esta casa de mierda, paso encerrado en mi habitación para no ver a esa vieja de mi madre, estoy podrido porque lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en cierto hombre lobo, que debe estar estupendamente y que por cierto, debe estar demasiado ocupado, sabe Merlín, en qué cosa, para escribirle una carta decente a su NOVIO. _

_Pero no te preocupes ESTOY BIEN"_

La mandó sin siquiera releerla y se acostó en la cama con los brazos cruzados maldiciendo a Remus.

Lejos de molestarse, Remus Lupin se echó a reír cuando terminó de leer la carta de Sirius. Nunca pensó que él: Remus Lupin, un chico decaído, desgarbado, algo aburrido en comparación con el resto sería el causante de los celos de Sirius Black (Y la idea le encantaba por cierto), Su Novio. Era la primera vez que Sirius usaba su título "Novio". De sólo pensarlo Remus se enternecía, flotaba, sentía escalofríos. Así que sacó su pluma y sus pergaminos. Se Sirius quería carta. Carta tendría.

"_Pequeño cachorro mal criado:_

_Espero que no te moleste la nueva forma de llamarte que se me ocurrió. Pues te diré que no he estado tan ocupado como piensas. La mayor parte del día pienso en ti. Al despertar me pregunto a que lado de la cama te dormiste la noche anterior y me muero de envidia al pensar que te toca todas las noches y que yo en cambio tengo que conformarme con tocarme pensando en ti._

_Estoy todo el día preguntándome qué estarás haciendo. Y en la noche, lo último que veo al cerrar los ojos, son los tuyos, Sirius._

_Así que no digas que no te quiero escribir o que estoy muy ocupado para hacerlo, pues si es ocupación pensar en ti, entonces no tengo tiempo para nada más._

_Entonces déjate de niñerías y celos infundados, porque tú eres mi mayor ocupación y mi único pensamiento._

_Tuyo, por siempre._

_Remus._

_P.D. Puedes aparecer cuando quieras para que te rasque la panza, Canuto."_

Un muchacho de ojos azules y largo cabello negro suspiró de alivio al otro lado de la ciudad… _"Tuyo, por siempre, Remus" _y con esa frase sintió algo tibio en el corazón.


	14. Felices fiestas

**Primero quiero agradecer a quienes han leído hasta acá... Por ustedes es que continúo publicando P **

**Ya saben sus reviews son el alimento de mi imaginación xD**

**¡Saludos!**

**-----------------o-----------------------o--------------------------o--------------**

**Feliz Navidad (Jo-jo-jo-dete) y un Feliz Vete al Infierno**

Las fiestas familiares para Sirius Black, nunca han sido otra cosa que la oportunidad de pelear y sacar a la luz viejos odios familiares. Para continuar con la tradición, "Saquemos de sus casillas a Sirius", llegó a su casa a pasar los días libres, su querida prima Bellatrix.

Ok, para comprender lo que esto significa tendremos que hacer una breve descripción de la prima "Bella". Pues es una chica algo loca, un poco, (sólo un poco) sádica, guapa, (endiabladamente linda para ser exactos), de labios gruesos y rojos, grandes ojos verdes, una cintura formada a la perfección, pechos y caderas armónicas y largo pelo rizado, color negro azabache. Una Black con todas sus letras, con magia negra en las venas corriendo en vez de sangre. "El orgullo de la familia", en palabras de la Sra. Black.

Sigamos con la historia.

Sirius estaba semidesnudo en su cama cuando llegó la lechuza de Remus. Aún estaba algo resentido por esas escuetas líneas, pero estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo según lo que dijera su respuesta.

Recién comenzaba a leer de pie cuando escuchó un clic en su espalda. Su prima había abierto su puerta (sin autorización, por supuesto), con el viejo y conocido "Alohomora".

- Hola Primo- Saludó seductora.

- ¿Qué quieres y qué haces aquí?- Dijo a la ofensiva

- Pero primo- dijo acercándose a él- Esa no es forma de darle la bienvenida a un familiar- continúo sonriéndole con la maldad brillando en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te salude, Bellatrix?- Ladró Sirius

- Pues podrías ser un poco más cariñoso, primo- Respondió mirándole la boca.

Cada vez que le llamaba primo era un susurro caliente que vibraba en los oídos del chico. Odiaba eso.

Bellatrix se acercaba a Sirius como una gata en celo, sus movimientos eran lentos, perfecto, en una palabra la mujer era sexy. Si la chica no fuera tan "Black", Sirius podría caer en su juego y darse un poco de calor el uno al otro. Bellatrix se acercaba a él mojándose los labios y con la vista fija en los labios de su primo. Cuando estuvo a sólo un palmo de su cuerpo se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- Cómo haz crecido, primo. Veo que el tiempo y la edad han hecho maravillas contigo- Dijo pasando un dedo por sus (perfectos) abdominales, bajando hasta el borde del vello de l pubis, pero Sirius la detuvo.

- No podrías decir lo mismo de ti, "Bella"- Dijo sujetando a su prima por la muñeca

- ¿En serio, primo?... Qué manos más fuertes –respondió moviendo su mano haciendo que la del chico le rozara los senos- ¿Seguro que no me encuentras atractiva?

- Sí lo eres prima, el problema es que nunca me ha gustado el veneno para ratas- Respondió en seco.

Bellatrix se alejó de él, era la primera vez que un hombre resistía a sus encantos y la rechazaba y eso la excitó.

- Primito… pero qué exigente…- Reparó en la carta- ¿Y eso? ¿Te lo envía tu novia?

- No es asunto tuyo

- Oh… Creo que toqué un punto sensible.

Y con extrema rapidez conjuró el pergamino y tuvo la carta en sus manos.

- Dame eso ¡Ahora!- Rugió Sirius

- Veamos quien es la novia del primo Sirius- El chica la interrumpió

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a leer eso

- Detenme entonces… Primo. ¿Qué te avergüenzas de tu noviecita?- Dijo con ironía.

- Entrégamelo ya, si no quieres arrepentirte- Dijo Sirius con la varita en la mano.

- No intentarás atacarme, ¿verdad?- Y leyó la firma- Pero primo… Qué deshonra. Si fuera una sangre sucia sería menos ofensivo, pero un Black… _¿Marica?- _Dijo mordazmente y saboreando la última palabra- ¿Qué dirá tu madre cuando se entere, primo?

- ¡Accio carta!- Dijo Sirius recuperándola- Ni se te ocurra decirle algo- Dijo como en una amenaza.

- Tal vez se me olvide si haces algo por mí, primito- Le respondió acercándose y posando sus labios en el cuello de Sirius para morderlo.

- NUNCA- Y la empujó

- Pues te niegas a ser razonable- Y se encogió de hombros. Iba a salir pero antes de darse la vuelta, Sirius gritó.

- ¡Desmaius!

Bellatrix cayó al suelo y el chico se apresuró en armar una maleta con su ropa, las cartas de Remus y algunas cosas personales. Escuchó pasos acelerados que subían la escalera, seguro que gritó demasiado y ya se habían enterado de gran parte de la discusión. De pronto, su madre y su hermano estaban en el umbral de la puerta. La señora Black se agachó a ver a su sobrina y preguntó a su hijo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Nada que no se mereciera, Madre- Respondió sin dejar de guardar sus cosas.

Y dijo madre con toda la carga de amargura y odio que se puede teñir una palabra. La Sra. Black siguió.

- Eres una deshonra para esta familia, Sirius. Maldigo el día en que te concebí.

- Me avergüenzas- Repuso su hermano.

- Sí, soy una vergüenza, pero que me aborrezcan me hace sentir orgullo- Dijo con intención de salir, pero su hermano le bloqueó el paso.

- Siempre con esos traidores a la sangre, avergonzando a mamá, el único Black que ha ido a Gryffindor… - Iba a continuar pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

- Sí… Y también soy gay.

Su madre se desmayó y Sirius escuchó el golpe seco en el suelo.

Mira lo que hiciste… tú… sucio desviado- Sacó la varita y gritó

¡Desmaius!- Pero Sirius fue más rápido y lo esquivó.

¡Expelliarmus!- Gritó el chico y la varita de Regulus voló.

Sirius avanzó hacia su hermano y lo apuntó al cuello con su varita.

- No intentes atacarme, hermanito o te arrepentirás. Y ella también- Amenazó señalando a su madre.

- ¿No tienes respeto ni por ella?

- ¿Por esa zorra? Jamás- Dijo tomando su maleta y abandonando Grimmauld Place, para siempre, o al menos, eso creía él.

- ¡Algún día te arrepentirás de esto, Sirius…!

Fue lo último que escuchó esa noche.

**Cena con los Potter**

Sirius salió de su casa maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. Sabía que era imposible pasar sus vacaciones tranquila mientras estuviera en esa casa, pero lo ocurrido había sido mucho peor de lo que imaginó que pudo ser. Estaba emputecido, ni siquiera había alcanzado a leer la carta de Remus y ya estaba enmohecida por el vil tacto de su prima.

Al primer lugar donde pensó ir fue a la casa de la abuela de Lupin, pero:

1.- No quiso preocupar a Remus y

2.- No quiso llegar de buenas a primeras a un lugar donde no había sido presentado y más encima

3.- Estaba la tentación de profanar la casa de una anciana inocente con su propio nieto.

Así que prefirió irse a la casa de James, donde sabía sería bien recibido, comería una exquisita cena de navidad, el maravilloso pastel de la Sra. Potter y sabía que cuando le explicara a Remus entendería toda la situación.

Llegó a casa de su compañero. Abrió la puerta el Sr. Potter. Al ver a Sirius y la maleta le hizo entrar.

- Pero hijo, ¿qué te pasó?- Preguntó alarmado el padre de James.

- Pues lo inevitable, Sr. Potter.

- Pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta ¡Cariño!, ¡James! Pongan otro puesto en la mesa, tenemos un invitado- Gritó hacia la cocina.

La Sra. Potter salió de ella y al ver a Sirius con la maleta en la mano corrió a abrazarlo.

- Pero hijo por Dios, ¡James!, ¿Comiste algo, Querido? ¡James, ven a ayudar a tu amigo! Ven a la cocina cariño, ya nos contará qué fue lo que pasó.

James salió de la cocina comiendo un trozo de la debilidad de Sirius (No, no hablo de Remus) y le dijo tomando su maleta

- Así que al fin te largaste de ahí, ¿eh?

- Pss sí – Respondió el chico de mala gana.

- Venga compañero, luego me cuentas, mira que si no comes algo ahora mi madre pensarás que la desprecias- Dijo James cerrándole un ojo.

- Gracias, Cornamenta.

- ¡Naah! Para están los amigos ¿no? Ve a la cocina, yo te subo la maleta- Dijo James subiendo las escaleras y Sirius fue a comer algo.

En la cocina, Sirius relató lo ocurrido en Grimmauld Place, (claro que omitió ciertos detalles relacionados a su sexualidad), comió hasta que la Sra. Potter se convenció que ya no le cabía nada más, salvo que lo botara por las orejas. Luego de ello le dijo.

- Pobrecillo, debes estar exhausto con tantas preocupaciones- Dijo con cara de pena- Ve a acostarte Querido.

Los chicos se retiraron a la habitación de james y los padres del segundo se quedaron el cocina.

No entiendo cómo una madre puede tratar así a su hijo- Le dijo al Sr. Potter- Además es un chiquillo encantador.

En la habitación los chicos hablaban de lo que en realidad había ocurrido, es decir, con todos los detalles.

- ¡No puedo creer que te resististe a una chica guapa, Sirius!

- Sí, pero esa chica es mi prima y ¡El mismo demonio le tendría recelo y miedo!

- ¿Tú le tienes miedo?

- No, sólo asco.

- ¿Y ya le avisaste a Remus que estás aquí?

- No, aún no lo he hecho.

- ¿Y qué esperas?

- Mañana le mando una lechuza, ahora tengo demasiado sueño y no quiero preocuparlo.

- Como quieras, Canuto pero yo creo que deberías avisarle. Aunque sea un par de líneas.

- Te pareces a tu madre, Cornamenta.

- No. Mi padre jamás le pondría cuernos a mi madre.

Los dos chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- Sólo digo que se merece saber que está aquí, Sirius.

- Y lo sabrá, Jimbo, lo sabrá. Sólo que no hoy porque comí mucho y me muero de sueño.

Los chicos se acostaron, Sirius le dio la espalda a James y a los pocos minutos están profundamente dormidos.


End file.
